


El Reflejo de Otra Persona

by AshHightopp21



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hilo del destino, M/M, Multi, Romance, comedia, enredos amorosos, intercambio de cuerpos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshHightopp21/pseuds/AshHightopp21
Summary: Dónde Jiang Cheng y Lan Xichen intercambian cuerpos sin ninguna explicación aparente.
Relationships: Jiang Cheng/Lan XiChen, Jin Guanyao/Xue Yang, Niè Huáisāng/Niè Míngjué, Wei Ying/Lan Zhan, Xiao Xingchen/Song Lan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nuevamente publico aquí, esta historia está siendo publicada en Wattpad peeero por si las dudas, también empiezo a subirla aquí :). Espero que les guste.

Lan Xichen abrió los ojos en una habitación que no era suya.

Su cuarto tenía un tapiz blanco con el patrón de nubes qué tanto le gustaba, era el mismo que había elegido su padre para él cuando era niño; en cambio, las paredes de este cuarto habían sido pintadas con una tonalidad púrpura, incluso el colchón sobre el que se hallaba recostado era mucho más suave de lo que recordaba.

Se incorporó un tanto aturdido, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tuvo la desagradable sensación de que esta se comprimía en sí misma como una pelota de goma al ser apretada con fuerza. Detectó un sabor amargo, Lan Xichen pensó que probablemente se trataba de alcohol, aunque...

¿No se supone que él tiene poca tolerancia al alcohol? Otro hecho que causó su desconcierto: ¿por qué **él** bebería alcohol?

Cuando trató de ponerse de pie sus piernas cedieron por una razón que él desconocía hasta ese momento.

Estaba desnudo.

Y no sólo eso.

Ese no era su cuerpo.

Piel tersa y blanca, suave al tacto. Piernas largas y esbeltas, cintura acentuada, hombros anchos, cuello delgado... Lan Xichen se cubrió los ojos avergonzado, él en definitiva no miraría "cierta parte" de otra persona sin consentimiento. Los pezones ajenos parecían un par de cerezas, apetitosos y extrañamente tentadores.

No pudo evitar palidecer al caer en cuenta de que se sentía incómodo en aquel lugar que se supone, nunca debía de ser tocado... Lo que siguió a continuación fue un aterrorizado Lan Xichen envolviendo una sábana en torno a su cintura y dirigiéndose al espejo de la recámara, cojeando como si se tratara de Jason de la película de Viernes 13.

Los ojos que le devolvieron la mirada en el espejo no eran los suyos, eran azules, casi grisáceos, pestañas negras y no exageradamente largas, una nariz alta y labios carnosos, enrojecidos y con marcas de pequeñas mordidas. Marcas de amor tatuando su blanca piel, desde el mentón, cuello, hombro, pecho, cintura, muslos...

Ok. Habíamos hecho un acuerdo de no mirar hacia "cierta parte", ¿lo olvidaban?

La cuestión es que el dueño de este cuerpo al parecer se había _divertido_ mucho la anterior noche.

Sin dejar de contemplar su reflejo, Lan Xichen esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

¿Por qué a él de todas las personas le tuvo que suceder esto?

Su sonrisa se congeló al escuchar el sonido del agua yéndose por el excusado. Una puerta se abrió revelando la figura de un joven semidesnudo, realmente apuesto, sin duda alguna, le superaba la altura por casi seis centímetros y sus brazos podrían quebrarlo si estuvieran dispuestos a hacerlo.

-¿Listo para la siguiente ronda?- Lan Xichen sin abandonar esa sonrisa en sus labios comenzó a sudar frío.

El sujeto fornido lo tomó de la cintura acortando la distancia entre ambos cuerpos, Xichen pensó para sus adentros lo mala que había sido su suerte y la culpó por meterlo en este tipo de situación tan embarazosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Te duele el culo o algo parecido? Pensé que eras un tipo con bastante resistencia Jiang Cheng- murmuró en su oído en un tono lascivo, al receptor se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

Entonces el dueño de este cuerpo se llamaba "Jiang Cheng". Al menos Lan Xichen ya había descartado una de las tantas preguntas que estaba formulando dentro de su cabeza.

Apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de la otra persona para alejarla de su cuerpo con suma delicadeza, ya que lo que menos que quería hacer era ofender a la pareja de Jiang Cheng y meterlo en problemas.

Lan Xichen levantó las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa delicada: -Estoy... Un poco adolorido por... nuestro... nuestro anterior encuentro. Me disculpo por no poder... satisfacerte en estos momentos.

Su acompañante abrió los ojos como platos hasta tal punto que, Lan Xichen creyó que se escaparían de sus cuencas y rodarían por el suelo. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo? Se cuestionó el chico ocupando el cuerpo de un tal Jiang Cheng. El otro sujeto se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos antes de decir:

-¿El orgulloso Jiang Cheng se está disculpando conmigo? ¿En serio? ¿No me dirás qué me romperás las piernas si te vuelvo a tocar el culo? ¿Te sientes bien?

Lan Xichen por poco pensaba en maldecir, pero incluso dentro de su mente se reprendió por el simple hecho de haberse dado la idea aunque la palabra no se hubiese deslizado de su lengua.

Actualmente ya contaba con un total de tres pistas.

Uno: El dueño de este cuerpo tenía por nombre Jiang Cheng. Dos: La persona frente a él era la pareja de Jiang Cheng, y habían tenido relaciones recientemente. Y tres: Jiang Cheng no tenía el mejor carácter que dígamos...

Agitó la cabeza en un leve asentimiento, puso su mayor esfuerzo en fruncir el entrecejo; bajar las cejas, arrugar la cara, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser?

Lo que no sabía Lan Xichen era que su expresión en ese preciso instante parecía la de un niño pequeño haciendo pucheros, las cejas juntas y el labio inferior sobresaliendo, un tenue rubor asentándose sobre sus mejillas.

-Precisamente eso es lo que había querido decir. Si me disculpas... ¡Q-Quiero decir... Voy a... Voy a ir a tomar una ducha y... ¡No necesito de tu permiso para hacerlo!- mientras pronunciaba dichas palabras, se encaminó al baño con cierta dificultad, con esta última frase cerró la puerta en un poderoso estruendo queriendo recalcar el supuesto enojo en sus palabras, no pasó mucho tiempo para que abriera la puerta nuevamente y asomara su cabeza con obvia timidez: -Podemos ir a cenar esta misma noche... Si quieres.

Lan Xichen creyó que no sería tan mala idea, después de todo desconocía por completo la actitud del dueño del cuerpo en el que habitaba, además, un hombre como él... tan acostumbrado a decir palabras gentiles tuvo demasiados remordimientos, lo que menos deseaba era arruinar una relación, así que trató de suavizar su actitud con esa última frase, tratando de complacer al novio del joven Jiang.

La "pareja" de Jiang Cheng no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando: -¿Me estás... invitando a salir? ¿Eso significa que lo que sucedió entre nosostros no fue de una sola noche?

Esta vez, Lan Xichen no se contuvo y maldijo internamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Jiang Cheng despertó, el reloj despertador junto a su cama empezó a sonar marcando las 5:00 a.m. Chasqueó la lengua antes de volver a envolverse en las sábanas como un rollo de sushi.

Un momento.

Él no tiene despertador. Bueno, más bien, su celular sería el que vibraría en momentos como este pero se suponía que él lo había puesto en silencio...

Se quitó las sábanas de encima para toparse con una pijama azul. Las manos que observaba con incredulidad eran unas manos mucho más grandes que las suyas, mucho más delicadas, carentes de cualquier tipo de imperfección, las uñas recortadas y excepcionalmente limpias.

Incluso no pudo reconocer sus propios pies.

Jiang Cheng miró a su alrededor, un tapiz blanco con un patrón de nubes en lugar de los tonos púrpuras que tanto le gustaban.

Lo último que recordaba...

[...]

Tal vez estaba soñando, sí, tal vez era eso. Volvió a hacerse rollo a sí mismo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, con la leve esperanza de despertar en su propia cama, a pesar de la escena incómoda que esperaba encontrarse al despertar, era mucho mejor que encontrarse en un cuarto desconocido.

Pasaron varios minutos y él no lograba volver a conciliar el sueño. Jiang Cheng se resignó. Se levantó de la cama en el "modo robot activado", a pasos agigantados se dirigió a la puerta, dudó por un instante antes de girar el pomo, cuando lo hizo, sus movimientos fueron lentos y sigilosos como si estuviese metido en una película de suspenso.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontró con el inexpresivo rostro de un adolescente, la mano alzada, probablemente estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta pero no llegó a hacerlo porque Jiang Cheng la abrió primero.

—Hermano, ¿aún no estás vestido?— cuestionó el otro tipo con una cara de póker que comenzaba a irritar al mayor.

Antes de que Jiang Cheng analizara la situación y tratará de comprenderla, no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres pariente de Nie Mingjue?— la respuesta más lógica que le vino a la mente fue que este último lo había llevado a su departamento y no al suyo como creyó recordar, el adolescente frente a él podría ser alguien cercano a Mingjue.

El chico sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción en la cara: —Hermano... ¿Te sientes bien?

¿Qué si se siente bien? ¡Se siente perfectamente! Oh, claro. ¿A quién no le gustaría despertar en un lugar desconocido y con la pijama de otra persona? ¡Como si fuese de lo más normal, no se preocupen por él, espera, ¡¿QUÉ?!

¡¿ESE NIÑO LO ACABA DE LLAMAR "HERMANO"?!

Tres puntos suspensivos después, Jiang Cheng con una voz vacía dijo:

—Necesito un momento— dicho esto cerró la puerta en las narices del más joven.

Como un campeón de las grandes ligas corrió hacia la otra puerta en la habitación, la cual dedujo que era la que llevaba al baño. Se encerró en esta pequeña pieza y con el corazón desbordándose en poderosos latidos trató de encontrarse a sí mismo en el espejo; no obstante, esa cara, ese cuerpo..., ese hombre, el hombre en el reflejo no era él.

Inclinó la cara y el hombre en el espejo hizo lo mismo, sacudió los brazos y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Mierda mierda mierda...

¡Zas!

Plantó una fuerte bofetada en la cara ajena, deseando que el dolor lo despertara de esa pesadilla de mal gusto. No funcionó. ¡Ahora está asustado y la cara le duele como el demonio!

Estaba soñando, estaba teniendo un mal sueño jaja. Quizás el idiota de Mingjue puso algo en su bebida y ahora era víctima de fuertes alucinaciones. Prometió golpearlo cuando abriera los ojos en su habitación...

Aghh... El dolor en su cara lo hacía parecer todo tan real...

A la vez que sobó la enrojecida mejilla, contempló el reflejo del hombre.

La complexión de este cuerpo era mucho más robusto que el suyo, la espalda era ancha y los músculos resaltaban bajo la camisa aunque ésta estuviese abotonada hasta el último botón. De piel pálida, como si nunca hubiese sido besada por la luz del Sol, labios claros, labios suaves sin una sola grieta en ellos, agradables al tacto. Sus ojos eran dorados, y no habían arrugas en torno a ellos, el dueño de este cuerpo probablemente era de un carácter suave, del tipo gentil, a diferencia de él que se la pasaba de mal humor casi todo el tiempo y ya tenía un par de marcas de edad bien definidas en el rostro.

Jiang Cheng poco a poco se fue adaptando a lo que le estaba sucediendo. No es como si nunca hubiese visto la película "Freaky Friday", él ya se había dado una vaga idea sobre el intercambio de cuerpos.

La pregunta era, ¿por qué entre todas las personas tenía que ser él? ¿Y por qué en el cuerpo de un desconocido? ¡No recordaba haber golpeado la estatua de una deidad milenaria para merecer esto o mucho menos haber intercambiado saliva con esta persona!

Oh mierda.

Si él estaba aquí, ¿eso significaba que este sujeto había despertado en su departamento en Yunmeng?

—¡Qué vergüenza!— tapó su rostro sintiéndolo enrojecer.

Jiang Cheng era la calabaza brillante con la mirada diabólica. Por más que lo intentara, no podía dejar de fruncir el ceño. Ver la cara de esa otra persona enojada se sintió de algún modo antinatural.

Ok, Jiang Cheng, puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo. Tenía que encontrar su cuerpo, era cuestión de vida o muerte.

Salió del cuarto de baño para que segundos después regresara a él. Echar un pequeño vistazo no lo mataría, levantó el pantalón junto a la ropa interior "discretamente".

_Más grande. Maldito._

La habitación de este sujeto se encontraba en perfecto orden, desde la ropa perfectamente planchada y doblada en el armario, hasta la ropa interior guardada en los últimos cajones (la cual por cierto, era del mismo modelo y del mismo blanco pulcro). Libros ordenados alfabéticamente, CD's guardados en sus respectivas cajas, y documentos perfectamente alineados sobre el escritorio, nada fuera de lugar.

Cheng logró encontrar unas llaves junto a una identificación en uno de los estantes.

—Así que tu nombre es Lan Xichen... Incluso eres mayor que yo.

Dejando de lado todo remordimiento y sentido de la decencia, empezó a hurgar entre las pertenencias del señor Lan.

Mientras tanto, el hermano pequeño de Lan Xichen siguió esperando afuera de su habitación.

—...¿Olvidó que tiene que llevarme a la escuela?


	3. Chapter 3

Nie Mingjue por un momento pensó que Jiang Cheng estaba poseído.

Él y Jiang Cheng la anterior noche habían asistido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Nie Huaisang, el hermano pequeño de Mingjue. Su hermano menor y Jiang Cheng se conocían desde niños, él los había recogido de la escuela numerosas veces, aún recordaba al pequeño "Bollo Cheng" con la cara regordeta y enormes ojos azules, siempre fulminando a todos con la mirada, diciéndole al mundo que se pudra en un lenguaje silencioso...

En fin, los dos de pronto se quedaron solos, lo cual era poco usual entre ellos, por lo general A-Sang estaría en el medio y ambos no tendrían ningún tipo de acercamiento, solamente conversaciones cortas y de lo más triviales.

Esa noche Jiang Cheng había bebido demasiado.

Mingjue ni siquiera había contado sus propios tragos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los dos se encontraron besándose apasionadamente frente al departamento de Cheng. El sexo fue salvaje, los movimientos de cadera desenfrenados. El chico no era para nada el "shou" adorable y sumiso en la cama, al contrario, el pequeño era una bestia y sabía dónde morder.

Fue una de las mejores aventuras que pudo haber tenido Mingjue, aún así, él era consciente de que Jiang Cheng era el amigo de la infancia de A-Sang, y también sabía que el joven Jiang nunca había tenido una relación seria, hacerse falsas esperanzas sería algo estúpido.

Así que cuando regresó a la habitación, su corazón se apretó de una manera inexplicable. Ahí estaba Jiang Cheng, los vestigios de su feroz encuentro reflejados en mordidas y chupetones. Y lo que más causó su confusión fue el no encontrar la típica expresión de "vete a la mierda" impresa en su cara, sino, la sonrisa más gentil y sencilla, sus cejas relajadas, aquellos ojos azules transmitiendo una inconfundible ternura.

Si no tuviera remordimiento de consciencia se habría puesto duro en ese preciso instante.

.

.

.

—Podemos ir a cenar esta misma noche... Si quieres.

.

.

.

Espera, ¿qué?

.

.

.

¡¿El mismo Jiang Cheng le estaba pidiendo una cita?!

.

.

.

Ok, Xichen, que no cunda el pánico.

[...]

Las neuronas de Lan Xichen explotaron en fuegos artificiales. Derramó lágrimas metaforicas, ¡¿cómo iba a saber que el dueño de este cuerpo era "ese tipo de persona"?!

¿Y saben lo peor? Que desconoce la relación de Jiang Cheng con este hombre. Si él lo negaba y el joven Jiang en realidad albergaba sentimientos románticos por el otro, su corazón se rompería, si era lo contrario... Lo estaría metiendo en una situación de lo más incómoda...

¡Estaba tan nervioso que volvió a su actitud refinada de príncipe sacado de un cuento sin darse cuenta!

—Ahora que lo pienso... no creo que cenar **precisamente** esta misma noche sea... lo más prudente, que dígamos. Sufro de... de "ciertos malestares", me siento bastante indispuesto. Sí, indispuesto— sonrió con los ojos cerrados y el corazón latiendo al mil—. Debemos posponer nuestra reunión para otro día, ¿te parece?, aún necesitamos aclarar sobre lo que sucedió entre nosotros anoche...

Mingjue asintió con los ojos totalmente abiertos—...Con qué dijeras: "Me duele el culo, vete a la mierda"; era más que suficiente.

—...

—No te preocupes por mí, me iré antes de que A-Sang se de cuenta de que lo abandoné.

—Ok.

Con este sujeto marchándose de forma voluntaria, Xichen pensó que ya no sería tan importante seguir fingiendo, por lo que se limitó a dar respuestas cortas, se mordió la lengua con tal de no pronunciar la palabra "gracias" y los buenos cumplidos.

Nie Mingjue levantó su ropa del piso y empezó a vestirse, Lan Xichen ya había cerrado la puerta para ese entonces.

Este cuerpo necesitaba aseo a profundidad con urgencia. Xichen dedujo por su propia cuenta que ellos habían usado condón porque no se sentía "particularmente lleno". _Muy bien joven Jiang, me alegro de que usted se preocupe por su salud._

Cerrar los ojos ayudó un poco a nivelar la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese instante.

De pronto Nie Mingjue tocó dos veces la puerta para llamar su atención: —Xiao Cheng.

Lan Xichen creando espuma en su cabello: —¿Dime?

Mingjue contuvo una risita. Jiang Cheng estaba extrañamente afable el día de hoy, si mañana regresaba el malhumorado Jiang Cheng él quería aprovecharse de la situación aunque sea un poco...

—Sé que me golpearás si te lo digo pero estoy dispuesto a asumir el riesgo: creo que la sonrisa de hace un rato te queda bastante bien. Nos vemos después.

A Lan Xichen por poco se le resbalaba el jabón de las manos.

_Gracias amigo, me aseguraré de que el joven Jiang reciba el mensaje._

Xichen tuvo la suerte de encontrar una hilera de toallas en uno de los muebles del baño, envolvió una de ellas en su cintura y secó su cabello con otra para después colocarla sobre sus hombros.

Al regresar a la habitación empezó a hurgar en el ropero de Jiang Cheng. La ropa estaba bien acomodada pero tenía unas cuantas molestas arrugas. Lan Xichen anotó mentalmente: sugerirle a Jiang Cheng un método sobre cómo organizar su guardarropa; la ropa casual y formal no deberían de formar parte de la misma hilera, los calzoncillos y calcetines deberían de estar en diferentes cajones.

Optó por vestir una camisa blanca, un pantalón café y zapatos formales, se fajó la camisa y peinó su cabello con un ligero toque de crema. ¿Sería exagerado ponerse una corbata?

Sobre un estante yacía un teléfono celular, quizás pertenecía a Jiang Cheng, presionó del botón del costado y éste al encenderse reveló la imagen de tres personas: el mismo Cheng de probablemente 15 años, un chico de casi su misma edad y entre los dos una mujer de suaves rasgos, mirada dulce.

La felicidad era evidente en los tres.

Incluso Jiang Cheng sonreía, ¿a esto se refería aquel hombre con respecto a su sonrisa?

Xichen sonrió, no lo negó, esa sonrisa realmente era bella y digna de ser contemplada.

Oh.

El teléfono tenía contraseña. La batería estaba por morir.

[...]

11:45 a.m.

[...]

¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Se olvidó por completo de Wangji!

Lan Xichen no pudo evitar preguntarse, qué estará haciendo Jiang Cheng en su cuerpo en ese momento...


	4. Chapter 4

Jiang Cheng se preguntó quién en el mundo se levantaba a las 5 de la mañana en sábado.

Había encontrado la agenda de Lan Xichen en su escritorio, al parecer su hermano menor recibía "clases particulares" en el Distrito de Qishan a las 7:00 a.m. El celular de Xichen no tenía contraseña, qué tipo más raro..., sólo bastó con que encendiera el GPS para averiguar que se encontraba en Gusu.

Tomaría aproximadamente dos horas ir de Gusu a Qishan en auto, Jiang Cheng se frotó las sienes, ¿tendría que llevar a ese mocoso hasta allá? Jiang Cheng puso los ojos en blanco.

Lo único bueno de todo esto fue no haberse levantado con resaca. Estuvo **así** de cerca de sentir pena por Xichen...

_Pero no._

Por otro lado, Qishan no estaba tan lejos de Yunmeng, sólo otra media hora de camino. Está bien. Lo ha decidido.

Jiang Cheng se sintió un poco avergonzado cuando empezó a ducharse, tocar otro cuerpo y percibirlo como tuyo era de lo más extraño. Trató de no pensar mucho en ello, media hora después ya estaba vestido con lo primero que se adecuó a sus gustos personales. Una polera gris y un pantalón de mezclilla negro y un par de tenis blancos.

Luego se asegurarse de llevar la identificación y las llaves -que dedujo, eran de un auto- consigo, salió de la habitación. La casa constaba de dos pisos, bajó por las escaleras.

Con el ceño fruncido buscó al adolescente con cara de póker de hace un rato, la casa parecía estar vacía ya que el silencio reinaba en ella. Jiang Cheng estaba acostumbrado al ruido gracias a su estúpido primo, y también debido a su padre a quién le gustaba ver el noticiero por las mañanas. Cuando se fue a vivir solo, irónicamente adoptó esta misma costumbre, lo primero que hacía al despertar era prender el televisor.

En su búsqueda prácticamente "a ciegas" encontró el comedor. En los mensajes de su celular Lan Xichen se refirió a su hermano como "Wangji". **Wangji** se encontraba sentado frente a la mesa, las otras tres sillas desocupadas, dos recipientes que contenían lo que parecía ser un humeante caldo, un par de tazas de té.

Otra cosa que pudo averiguar con respecto a Xichen: era un tipo bastante tranquilo y de suave carácter, suave por fuera y por dentro, el hombre era una pila de algodón; Jiang Cheng se supo empalagoso, simplemente desagradable, NADIE, absolutamente nadie, ninguna persona en el mundo podría ser tan _bondadoso_.

Con la sonrisa más aterradora vista en la faz de la Tierra, la sonrisa de un matón, la de un psicópata en potencia, tomó asiento al otro lado de la mesa. Sus labios y cejas temblaron en esa posición, cerró los ojos pensando que de este modo su rostro se asemejaría al del inalcanzable Buda que pensaba que era Xichen pero no fue así. Esta era la cara de un hombre emocionalmente desequilibrado. El hermano menor no cambió su expresión ni en lo más mínimo, aún así, se le quedó viendo fijamente sin parpadear.

Cheng bebió la sopa silenciosamente. Puaj. Esta sopa carecía de sabor, ¿acaso sólo era agua hervida con minúsculos trozos de carne? ¿Ni una sola pizca de sal, ni una sola pizca de picante?

[...]

Le dió un enorme trago al té.

—...¿Quién es usted?

—¡PFFFTT...!— ¡y el té fue escupido para empapar la cara indiferente de Wangji!

Wangji parpadeó lentamente antes de limpiar su cara con la servilleta blanca.

—¡¿C-Cómo es qué... ¿Cómo ves qué...— preguntó Cheng casi sin aliento.

.

.

.

.

El hermano pequeño de Xichen pensó: " _fuiste lo suficientemente obvio, ¿cómo podría no reconocer a mi propio hermano?_ "

Desde que cruzaron palabras por primera vez esta misma mañana, el desconocido ya se había delatado solo. Sumándole también el lenguaje corporal. Los gestos, movimientos de manos, la forma en la que caminaba...

Nota adicional: Su hermano nunca haría una sonrisa tan horrenda.

No valía la pena responder a esa simple pregunta por lo que Wangji optó por ignorarla y retomar la primera interrogante.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué es idéntico a mi hermano?

.

.

.

El reloj en la habitación marcó 5:35 a.m.

.

.

.

—Jiang WanYin es su nombre de cortesía, es un placer. Mi nombre es Lan Zhan, nombre de cortesía: Lan Wangji— la voz del más joven era fría y pausada, a Jiang Cheng le recordó a un viejo monje calvo.

Lo interrogaron aquellos ojos dorados tan parecidos a los suyos. Lan Xichen y Lan Wangji eran muy parecidos entre sí, casi gemelos, no obstante la diferencia de edades era evidente, el mayor ya había cumplido los 26 años mientras que el menor el siguiente año cumpliría 16.

Para su enorme sorpresa, el adolescente le creyó **cada palabra.**

—Mocoso, ¿en verdad crees en todo esto? Yo ya te hubiera llamado un loco por creerlo.

—No encuentro el motivo por el que usted mentiría. Conozco muy bien a mi hermano como él a mí— sus labios tocaron la taza de té tan ligeramente que parecía una duquesa con el meñique arriba: —Por lo que usted me ha contado debo suponer que mi hermano actualmente se encuentra en Yunmeng.

—Sí— un tenue rubor se asentó sobre las mejillas de Cheng, probablemente cuando Xichen se despierte se encontrará con una nada agradable sorpresa.

—Ya veo— Wangji le dió otro sorbo a su bebida.

[...]

Otro largo e incómodo silencio.

Jiang Cheng propinó leves golpecitos, con los dedos contra la mesa en gesto de impaciencia.

Lan Wangji: —...

El mayor apretó la mandíbula reprimiendo un gruñido, una vena exaltada en su frente: **—¿Ya veo? ¿Es lo único que tienes que decir?**

Wangji cerrando los ojos: —Mi clase de música empieza a las 7, lo mejor será que nos apresuremos.

¿????

Jiang Cheng en un tono sarcástico: —"¿A su alteza se le ofrece algo más?"

El adolescente lo pensó por un segundo, para entonces asentir.

—Pase por mi a la 1:30 p.m.

— **Me refería al asunto que nos involucra a tu hermano y a mí** — el joven Jiang dentro de su mente ya había maldecido a los hermanos Lan y a todos sus ancestros.

—Oh. ¿Ya ha intentado marcar a su propio celular para contactar a mi hermano?

—No tiene caso. Lo puse en silencio antes de...

Wangji parpadeó: —¿?

—...antes de irme a dormir— se mordió la lengua ante dicha mentira.

Lan Wangji no hizo más preguntas, aún así, Jiang Cheng tuvo la sensación de ser interrogado con la mirada, a pesar de que el mocoso frente a él no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción.

_—¿Dónde dices que está tu escuela?_


	5. Chapter 5

Eran las 6:35 a.m.

Jiang Cheng conducía el auto de Xichen, el asiento de copiloto era ocupado por el hermano menor.

El semáforo estaba en rojo, la clase de música daba inicio a las 7 en punto. Se marcharon de la residencia de los Lan con unos cuantos minutos de retraso por lo que era evidente que llegarían a la escuela un poco tarde, Jiang Cheng no deseaba tener que estar obligado a hacer el papel de chófer para este mocoso; sin embargo, el joven Jiang no podía dejar botado al adolescente y soltarlo a su suerte como a un perro callejero, por otro lado, que lo acompañara hasta su departamento en Yunmeng sería un verdadero dolor de cabeza, el chico apenas si hablaba, las veces en las que decía más de una o dos palabras podrían ser contadas, el ambiente entre los dos era sin duda alguna sofocante, bueno, **sofocante** para Jiang Cheng, después de todo había crecido con un niño que no podía cerrar la boca por más de dos minutos, para él este nuevo tipo de ambiente era extraño, incluso aterrador.

Golpeó la cabeza contra el volante resignándose.

La ventaja era que no había demasiado tráfico, a este paso llegarían a la escuela en tan sólo veinte minutos. Luego Jiang Cheng conduciría hasta Yunmeng, se encontraría con Lan Xichen en su departamento y juntos averiguarían cómo regresar a sus cuerpos.

Cuando la luz parpadeó a verde el auto avanzó.

Jiang Cheng planeaba cambiar de carril pero otro auto se adelantó tan deliberadamente que, estuvo a punto de estrellarse con él. Sus cara se contorsionó de una forma grotesca, como un perro rabioso, la mandíbula tensa, los dientes casi rechinando.

La ventana del auto de Xichen bajó por completo.

—¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!

Probablemente Wangji estaba desconcertado (corrección: más bien, perturbado), ante la inusual expresión enfurecida que ocupaba el rostro de su hermano, las _palabras descorteses_ lo obligaron a fruncir las cejas aunque muy ligeramente.

El sujeto del otro vehículo ya tenía su propia ventana abajo, agitó la mano en el aire para restarle importancia al insulto de Jiang Cheng, la fila siguió avanzando.

El enfurecido Cheng murmuró para sí mismo: imbécil, a la vez que presionaba con el pie el pedal. El carril en el que se encontraba avanzó mucho más rápido que el del otro conductor, en seguida lo rebasó lanzándole una sonrisa arrogante.

[...]

Minutos después Jiang Cheng intentó cambiar de carril de nuevo para ser superado por segunda vez en menos de media hora y por el mismo imbécil. El semblante del joven Jiang se ensombreció.

Jiang Cheng sin apartar la mirada del otro auto: –Lo está haciendo a propósito, ¿no es así?

Wangji dudó un poco antes de asentir.

—Mnn.

—¿Tienes el cinturón puesto?

—...Sí— ¿por qué tenía un mal presentimiento?

—Perfecto— el mayor esbozó una sonrisa de lado, ojos afilados como los de un depredador.

Dicho esto, hundió el pie contra el acelerador.

El chico con cara de póker en su mente: _¿Qué está..._

De pronto, el auto de Lan Xichen salió volando cuál bala disparada de una pistola, como sacado de una película de _Fast_ _and_ _Furious_ maniobró y esquivó a los demás autos con extrema facilidad, antes de dejar atrás al _imbécil,_ Jiang Cheng hizo el gesto del dedo medio.

Cheng desde pequeño siempre fue superado por su mejor amigo en muchas áreas, no obstante, hubo algo en lo que Jiang Cheng siempre fue mejor que los demás... Incluso que Wei Ying.

Fue emocionante y verdaderamente gratificante ver la cara de estupefacción de aquel tipo, era obvio que no esperaba ser humillado de dicha forma y sobre todo por un hombre de tan delicados rasgos.

Jiang Cheng se abstuvo se reír frente al menor.

.

.

.

Tras haber tomado la delantera (y por mucho), él por fin redujo la velocidad.

En cuanto a Lan Wangji... éste se aferró a su propio asiento con las uñas enterradas en el mismo, parecía un gato afianzado a lo primero que encontró con tal de que no lo echaran a la tina.

...En este caso, afianzado con tal de no ser llevado a su propia muerte.

Cuando el adolescente se recompuso dijo:

—Violación a las normas de tránsito.

.

.

.

.

Jiang Cheng siguió las breves indicaciones de Lan Zhan y finalmente, llegaron a la escuela. Eran las 6:43. Tiempo récord.

Wangji dió un suspiro largo.

Wangji bajando del auto: —Mis clases terminan a la 1. Lleve a mi hermano con usted.

—No necesitas recordarmelo— el mayor puso los ojos en blanco antes de dar la vuelta con el auto.

.

.

.

Jiang Cheng empezó a conducir en dirección a Yunmeng.

No fue necesario que se fijara mediante el espejo retrovisor para que se percatara de que alguien lo seguía. Ya había escuchado la sirena. Orilló el auto y se detuvo. Una motocicleta se estacionó a un lado, un joven oficial lo interrogó con la mirada.

—¿Algún problema, oficial?— pronunció las clásicas palabras, ya escuchadas un millón de veces en la pantalla grande.

—¿Es consciente a qué velocidad iba?

—25 km/h, oficial.

—No ahora. Hace un rato— el oficial sacó su celular y reprodujo en él un vídeo, este era protagonizado por el auto de Xichen, claramente grabado por un aficionado; sin embargo, tanto las placas como el rostro del conductor eran claramente visibles, incluso el gesto del dedo medio hecho por Cheng fue captado y evidenciado.

Jiang Cheng: —...

El oficial: —...

[...]

—...Oficial, puedo explicarlo.

—Está bien. Hablemos, pero en la Estación de Policía.

.

.

.

.

En la Estación de Policía...

—¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo Song-Ge?— cuestionó un chico sentado frente a uno de los tantos escritorios, había quitado uno de los audífonos para poder oír la respuesta del otro oficial.

—Un idiota. Por cierto, te he dicho que no me llames de esa forma— Jiang Cheng fue guiado por él hasta la recepción.

El chico se colocó de nuevo el audífono y en un tono fingido exclamó: –¿Perdón? ¡No puedo escucharte!!

"Song-Ge" chasqueó la lengua obteniendo una risita por parte del menor.

La cara de Jiang Cheng estaba azul.

Sólo en este momento él deseó no haber despertado y seguir estando entre los brazos de Morfeo. 


	6. Chapter 6

Xiao Xingchen a lo largo de toda su carrera como "reparte multas" ha tenido la oportunidad de lidiar con todo tipo de personas. Desde conductores ebrios, adolescentes ebrios, mujeres ebrias, ancianos ebrios...

¡Idiotas ebrios en variedad!

.

.

Y por otro lado se encontraban los sujetos a los que les gustaba pasarse de listos, tomen como ejemplo al hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio.

A primera vista, con su 1.88 m de altura, espalda ancha (con forma de triángulo invertido), el semblante ennegrecido, las cejas juntas como si se trataran de una sola y, los labios rectos en una firme línea,   
...él parecía un gangster temerario; probablemente si no estuviese vistiendo tan desaliñado y estuviese usando un traje en este momento, completaría el perfil de un miembro de la mafia italiana.

¡Oh, y no nos olvidemos del cigarrillo en la boca!

.

.

.

.

Xingchen trató de mantener una expresión seria, el aura que desprendía esta otra persona era realmente opresiva que, podía sentirla presionándolo como una carga de plomo sobre los hombros. El resto de sus compañeros no hicieron más que agachar la cabeza rindiéndose ante la enorme presencia del hombre.

.

.

.

El oficial colocó el expediente del infractor sobre la mesa dispuesto a escribir lo correspondiente con respecto a lo acontecido a esa mañana.

Qué poco común era violar la ley a las 7 de la mañana en sábado... Sobre todo cuando el tráfico menguaba y el ambiente era mucho más relajado que entre semana.

Pero nada de ello era de su incumbencia de todos modos.

Lo más extraño fue encontrar que su expediente estaba limpio...

Magníficamente pulcro, los documentos señalaban que Lan Xichen era un ciudadano que había vivido de acuerdo a la Constitución siguiéndola al **pie de la letra** , ni siquiera había llegado a violar la ley durante la adolescencia, edad en la cual la mayoría de las personas pasaban por la famosa etapa de -rebeldía-.

Sintió un poco de pena luego de haber redactado el primer delito en una hoja en blanco, en especial luego de haberle dado una breve mirada al hombre de la fotografía en el expediente, sus ojos dorados eran suaves y de contornos delicados, la sonrisa tierna, un rostro tallado gentilmente en una pieza de jade; el sujeto de ahora no poseía ningún parecido con el de la imágen, era como si se tratara de una persona totalmente distinta.

Un ciudadano tan bueno... ¿Cómo es que pudo terminar con tan mala cara?

.

.

.

.

Xiao Xingchen indicó la cantidad por la que tendría que pagar la multa, como siempre acostumbraba a hacer, le recordó al sujeto que de pagar en ese preciso día se realizaría un descuento.

"Lan Xichen" se sobó las sienes dando un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Entonces lo vio retirarse a una solitaria esquina para realizar una llamada, Xiao Xingchen no se entrometió en los asuntos del desconocido y se fue por su lado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jiang Cheng no lo quería admitir... Pero realmente había metido la pata.

¡Incluso lo habían filmado! ¡¿Cómo demonios él tendría la oportunidad de fingir inocencia cuando la cara de este tipo había sido captada en tan buena resolución?!

¡Incluyendo el gesto del dedo grosero!

¡Su mirada arrogante!

...Él se preguntó cuál sería la reacción del dueño original cuando se enterara...

.

.

Estar en el cuerpo de este sujeto no le daba la libertad de hacer lo que le diera en gana, ok, eso ya lo sabía, pero entrometerse hasta tal punto...

Era como vivir dentro de esos cuentos de ficción sobre viajes en el tiempo, mientras uno no tocara nada, el Universo no explotaría, y uno no terminaría saboteando su propia existencia.

_¡Pero mierda!_

¡Este tipo simplemente no puede ser tan bueno! ¡Nadie en el mundo puede ser tan bueno, eso es imposible!

Ahora había arruinado una reputación que había sido cuidadosamente armada conforme los años, y no sólo eso, ahora Lan Xichen estaba obligado a pagar la multa. Jiang Cheng no podía hacerlo obviamente con su propia tarjeta, ¿no considerarían un tanto perturbador que un desconocido pagara por tus fechorías sin siquiera haber cruzado ni una sola sílaba contigo en toda su vida? A la gente común le daba igual, en cuanto a Jiang Cheng..., él no contaba con una cara tan gruesa... Se retorcía en piel de gallina de solo pensarlo.

Así que Cheng optó por la idea de pagar la multa en nombre de Xichen.

Después de que se encontraran él se lo compensaría en persona, ¿ _qué_? ¿acaso lo creyeron tan mierda para dejar al señor Lan botado así como así? _Pues no._

Le pagaría lo de la multa y agitaría la mano en un gesto ondeante, ¡adiós adiós!

Juntos solucionarían ese escabroso y retorcido plan que les había conferido el destino y con todas las deudas saldadas tomarían caminos separados.

Sí, ese era el plan.

EL PLAN.

.

.

.

.

.

Sin más contratiempos, Jiang Cheng marcó al celular del hermano pequeño del señor Lan.

Un segundo, dos segundos.

Tres segundos...

Cinco segundos...

.

.

.

.

.

¡¿Por qué diablos no contesta?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya eran las 8 de la mañana.

Wangji situado a un lado de un piano aguardó pacientemente a que su compañero empezara a tocar la pieza, el profesor los contemplaba a ambos con profunda admiración, una tecla tras otra, todas resonaron armoniosamente en una composición lenta y que sumergía al que la escuchara en una absoluta calma.

Sin embargo, en el preciso instante en el que Lan Zhan abría la boca en una pequeña "o", un celular comenzó a vibrar, el hilo de concentración fue roto.

—Los celulares no están permitidos en clase— reclamó el mayor molesto, interrogando al resto de la clase con la mirada.

Lan Wangji alzando la mano declarando culpabilidad: —Lo sé. Mi culpa. No volverá a suceder— ante varios pares de ojos abiertos de par en par sacó el aparato de su mochila para luego enseñárselo al profesor: —¿Puedo?

Tras recibir la aprobación del otro, Lan Wangji se marchó del aula para responder a la que aparentemente era la quinta llamada.

—¿Diga?

...

—Jiang WanYin.

...

—¿Número de tarjeta?

...

—Sí. Le haré llegar el número y la clave por mensaje.

...

—Sí. Voy a colgar— dicho esto, el menor de los Lan terminó la llamada de manera cortante.

Al regresar al salón, todos los presentes aún lo seguían mirando casi como si quisieran taladrarlo con los ojos, por suerte recibir toda esta atención no lo ponía incómodo, ni un poco, apenas si le lograban hacer cosquillas.

Se volvió a colocar junto al piano.

Esta posición quedaba muy cerca de la ventana por lo que uno podría distinguir a detalle sus delicadas facciones desde el patio de la escuela, incluso un poco más allá, tal vez desde la entrada, tal vez... Y a pesar de que se encontrara en la tercera planta, Lan Wangji podía verse tan claro como el cristal.


	7. Chapter 7

—¡Voy a estacionarlo!— indicó la chica que se encontraba tras el volante, el oficial con los auriculares puestos y las manos ocultas dentro de los bolsillos observó como esa inexperta compañera suya estacionaba el auto maniobrándolo con movimientos bruscos, casi a la distancia de un suspiro había estado a punto de estrellar las luces traseras con el vehículo de atrás.

...A Song Zichen por poco le da un infarto.

—¡Ten más cuidado novata!— la sonrisa del oficial más joven era como la de un mínino travieso— . El dueño probablemente cuente con un seguro pero nosotros sólo tenemos a un Song-Ge.

La chica bajó del auto y azotó la puerta con la fuerza de una patada, Song Zichen tenía la mirada helada pero sus ojos contenían delgadas líneas carmesí. Ella sin el menor sentido de la decencia metió el dedo meñique a su oído a la vez que se aproximaba a sus dos compañeros, enormes gotas de extrañeza bajaron sobre ambas cabezas.

—¿Qué más da si el viejo se muere? El gánster de pantalones ajustados regresará por el auto y yo se lo entregaré tal y como estaba, sin un sólo rasguño...—la vista del mayor de los oficiales cayó directamente en el lugar que había recibido la patada de la chica, una pequeña raya apenas perceptible por el ojo humano, que al contrario para él, era como una mancha gigantesca.

Song Zichen sólo pensó en la reacción que podría tener el dueño cuando reparara en este pequeño detalle... Si bien, había aceptado ir con él a la Estación por voluntad propia, no poseía la apariencia de un tipo amigable...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jiang Cheng husmeó entre las aplicaciones del celular de Lan Xichen, ninguna estaba relacionada con sus cuentas bancarias, de hecho... solamente contaba con lo más básico, solo podía realizar llamadas, enviar mensajes y utilizar el Calendario, más allá de eso, carecía de otro tipo de funcionalidad.

Algo irritado, se dirigió al cajero de la Estación.

Presionó sobre la pantalla una vez, tres instantes después la imagen cambió finalmente, el párpado de Cheng temblaba con vigor, otros tres instantes después la estúpida máquina le permitió seleccionar entre las tantas opciones, y de pronto...

¡Resonó un horrible pitido! La pantalla se tornó negra.

.

.

.

.

Una gigantesca vena empezó a exaltarse encima de su frente.

Con la mandíbula apretada se tragó su propio enojo, los hombros temblorosos, el grito mortal que lanzaba el cajero resonando dentro de su cabeza.

.

.

.

.

Varios puntos suspensivos después, Jiang Cheng ya había respirado profundamente, lo suficiente para recuperar un poco de calma. El cuadro quedó pintado de negro, no obstante, el pitido se había detenido, ah... un peso menos de encima.

Está bien. Si él no puede ir al cajero, todavía puede ir al Banco más cercano.

Girando sobre sus pies, se dispuso a salir de la Estación de Policía. Cuando le dió la espalda a esa máquina infernal...

¡Ésta se iluminó instantáneamente e hizo otro sonido! La oreja de Jiang Cheng se agrendeció, este era un sonido más suave, como el de la espera a una continuación; si él lo intentaba de nuevo tal vez podría terminar con el proceso sin más distracciones y con la mayor brevedad posible.

Con una actitud más entusiasta regresó hacia el cajero. Seleccionó la siguiente pestaña.

Luego de tres instantes muy largos la pantalla se apagó nuevamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[...]

¡ESTÚPIDA!

¡MÁQUINA!

¡DE!

¡MIER-

DAAAAAA!!!!!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xiao Xingchen se dirigió al oficial de los auriculares: —Xue Yang, ¿llamaste a los de mantenimiento para arreglar el cajero?

El chico sin molestarse en alzar la vista de su propio celular respondió con un tono nasal: —¡Por supuesto que sí Jefe! ¿Por quién me tomas? Ni que fuera A-Qing...

—¡Escuché eso imbécil!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Jiang Cheng en el cuerpo de Lan Xichen golpeaba con el dedo la pantalla de forma insistente, de poseer fuerza sobre humana ya habría creado una grieta colosal. Cediendo a sus más bajos impulsos empezó a golpear a la máquina, como solían decir en los viejos tiempos... "un golpecito y estará como nueva [la desgraciada]", esto último fue agregado por el joven Jiang desde luego.

Todos sus intentos fueron en vano, aún así, se había ganado la atención de las pocas personas presentes en la Estación. Los pobres oficiales temblaron ocupando sus respectivos puestos, temían a la idea de sufrir el mismo destino que el cajero de acercarse, así que se obligaron a solamente observar a metros de distancia.

Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para las 9.

Jiang Cheng tenía la cara roja como una antorcha, los orbes dorados destilando ira, chispas electrizantes volando por todos lados.

Iría al Banco, en definitiva esa era la mejor decisión.

Se alejó rápidamente del sitio sin atreverse a mirar atrás, de todos modos, por el rabillo del ojo pudo divisar la figura de una anciana dirigiéndose al mismo cajero de mierda.

OH NO VIEJA. YO NO HARÍA ESO SI FUERA TÚ.

Para su sopresa ningún molesto pitido resonó.

¿Acaso...

.

.

.

Se atrevió a dar un pequeño vistazo.

El cajero estaba funcionando con toda la normalidad con la que funcionaría cualquier otro cajero... Incluso respondía a la velocidad de medio instante con cada selección. La anciana parecía estar bastante satisfecha con el servicio...

¡!!!!!!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jiang Cheng con un notorio tic en el ojo se formó detrás de la anciana.

La tercera es la vencida...

Cuando la señora terminó de hacer lo que le correspondía en el cajero, como una nube esponjosa e irradiando luz se retiró a pasos diminutos como los de una oveja, Cheng se contuvo en voltear los ojos, esperó nerviosamente a que ella terminara de apartarse de su camino.

Ya estando frente al cajero, accionó la pantalla desde el primer paso.

Ok, no hay pitido. La pantalla no se ha vuelto negra.

Todo bien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Logró presionar de todos los botones necesarios.

Su corazón se aligeró en el momento en el que apareció la última ventana, la cual le daba a elegir entre "Aceptar" y "Denegar".

El humor de Jiang Cheng ya había mejorado de manera considerable, ¡incluso juraría que el humor de esa vieja no le llegaría ni a los pies!

Los oficiales dieron un suspiro de alivio ante esta escena, ese temerario gánster, se le veía en un mejor estado de ánimo, su ceño ya no estaba fruncido, y aunque su mirada no inspirara gentileza, su rostro era mucho más atractivo sin todas esas contorsiones grotescas.

Y justo cuando posaba la yema del dedo sobre el cuadro, ¡un pitido!

La pantalla se oscureció.

.

.

.

.

¡Pobres oficiales! Al igual que él, quedaron petrificados como si hubiesen visto a la misma Medusa en persona.

.

.

.

.

La mano del joven Jiang se apretó en un poderoso puño.

¡Un metafórico CRACK!

El hilo de su poca paciencia rompiéndose por la mitad.

.

.

.

.

.

_Oh Lan Xichen._

_Estás de suerte el día de hoy._

Hoy no sólo habrás cometido un delito. Si no dos.


	8. Chapter 8

Los padres de Wen Qing deseaban que su amada hija encontrara un novio pronto.

Si el pequeño Wen Ning o ella no lograban encontrar pareja, ¿entonces ahí acabaría la línea de su descendencia?

¡Es que ninguno de los dos parecía estar interesado en el sexo opuesto, mucho menos en su mismo sexo!

Wen Qing apenas tenía diecinueve años pero, sus padres ya se habían hecho la idea de que su pequeña moriría como una anciana decrépita y sola, bueno, no del todo sola, en dicha fantasía estaba rodeada de gatos los cuales la devorarían en el preciso momento en el que estirara la pata.

Harta de tantos lloriqueos, la mayor de los Wen tomó una decisión: si sus padres lo que querían era un yerno, ella se los daría.

.

.

.

.

Llegó al departamento de Jiang Cheng a medio día.

Los nervios le calaban los huesos como los pequeños mordiscos de una hormiga furiosa. El _infame_ no se dignó a contestar ni una sola de sus llamadas, se suponía que él debía de pasar por ella en su auto a las 10, ¿por qué ella, la "novia", tendría que pasar a recoger al "novio" para ir a presentarlo a sus padres? Esperen, ¿acaso ella siempre fue el "novio" en realidad?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lan Xichen ya le había echado un vistazo al departamento del joven Jiang.

No era tan espacioso pero uno podía ir y venir cómodamente sin la necesidad de caminar de costado y eran de diez a quince pasos lo que tomaba pasar de un cuarto a otro.

Toda fuente de luz había sido obstaculizada por cortinas gruesas, Lan Xichen lo primero que hizo al regresar al alcoba fue levantar una de ellas con la leve esperanza de que luego de darle una mirada a los alrededores descubriera que no se encontraba muy lejos de su casa en Gusu.

¡La luz del Sol nunca antes lo había tratado con tanta crueldad! Se vió obligado a cerrar los ojos ante el escenario luminoso frente a él, su cabeza comprimiéndose en sí misma como una pelota de goma. Habían pasado años desde su primera y última resaca..., ¡por esta misma razón hizo la promesa de no volver a beber ni una sola gota de alcohol!

_Joven Jiang, ¿por qué ingirió cantidades de alcohol tan monstruosas?_

Por suerte, su estómago se encontraba en condiciones que uno consideraría "aceptables", aún así no contaba con el apetito para siquiera un plato de cereal. No es bueno salir de casa sin haber desayunado, no obstante, el temor de devolver el alimento lo mantuvo lejos de la nevera.

Sus ojos azules se entre abrieron ligeramente, las falanges contra sus sienes, a través de una pequeña rendija distinguió unos cuantos edificios, después de haberse recuperado un poco del anterior ataque levantó por segunda vez la cortina.

[...]

Ok.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde se encontraba.

Oh menudo lío en el que estaba metido...

.

.

.

¡El clamado del timbre se hizo sonar!  
.

.

.

.

.

Lan Xichen bajó los párpados para dejar escapar un suspiro largo.

Presionaron del timbre una y otra vez, sin interrupción alguna. Quién sea que lo esté haciendo no parece estar del mejor humor que dígamos...

Xichen no quiso molestarse en preguntarse quién era esa persona, podría ser cualquiera hasta este punto... Un familiar, un amigo, incluso el mismo gigante con el que había despertado esa mañana.

Forzando una sonrisa en su cara y con las orejas caídas como las de un cachorro enfermo se dirigió a la entrada.

Cuando abrió la puerta se topó con una chica una cabeza más baja que él, ...como lo había imaginado su expresión no era del todo _buena_ , aunque era una mujer lo suficientemente linda, de su frente descendían líneas negras y sus cejas estaban juntas, Lan Xichen al encontrarse con la mirada de la otra... tuvo la sensación de estar encarando a un lobo rabioso que en poco tiempo no dudaría en enseñarle los colmillos.

—¡Ni un sólo mensaje! ¡Ni una sola llamada! ¡Ni un correo de voz!— con cada frase ella dió un paso adelante a la vez que apuntaba directamente a la cara de Lan Xichen, éste, algo atolontrado reaccionó retrociendo del mismo modo, una capa de sudor comenzó a empaparle la cara, sus ojos clavados en el dedo de la chica como si lo estuviesen amenazando a punta de pistola—. ¡Ni una puñetera señal de vida!— el pobre sujeto quedó arrinconado contra la pared, la distancia entre ambas personas era lo bastante corta como para hacerlo tragar saliva.

Oh. No me digas que el joven Jiang le va a los dos bandos... ¿O cómo era? ¿Batear para ambos lados?

¿Esta podría ser la verdadera y autoproclamada novia de Jiang Cheng?

.

.

.

.

.

A Wen Qing le desconcertó un poco no encontrar una reacción igual o incluso el doble de explosiva a la suya. Por lo general si ella y Jiang Cheng empezaban a discutir podrían estar haciéndolo por horas hasta que el chico se declarara finalmente vencedor... En este instante, no sólo él había respondido pasivamente sino, que también había mantenido la boca cerrada dejándola desahogarse.

Con la mente más calmada, ella bajó "la pistola" para el alivio del otro: —Llevo esperando una hora Jiang Cheng, UNA HORA, se supondría que pasarías por mí a las 10 ¿lo olvidaste? ¡El almuerzo con mis padres era a medio día! ¡Ya pasan de las 12 Jiang Cheng!

El sujeto agitó levemente la cabeza, con extrema cautela, esto apenas si fue captado por el ojo de Wen Qing, por un momento ella pensó que alucinaba, ¿acaso **él** estaba afirmando su propio error?

Wen Qing se paró de puntitas y acercó el rostro para interrogarlo, Lan Xichen apretó los labios en respuesta. _Vaya que los amigos del joven Jiang no tienen conocimiento de lo que es el espacio personal..._

Incluso colocó la mano sobre la frente del chico para comprobar si éste tenía fiebre.

—¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? ¿tan mal está tu resaca?— dijo retirando la mano y sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo—. Lo superarás, eso te pasa por ese estúpido orgullo tuyo ¿Una pelea por averiguar quién aguantaría más tragos? En definitiva Wei Wuxian debe de estar mucho mejor que tú en este preciso momento, conociéndolo, debe de estar roncando como un cerdo.

 _¿Una pelea de tragos?_ A Lan Xichen le sorprendió no sentirse peor de lo que está ahora...

—Ahora volvamos a lo importante. **Mis padres** Jiang Cheng. Tú fingirás que eres mi novio tal y como acordamos, -voy a cerrar la puerta... ¿por qué tienes tapadas todas las ventanas? ¿piensas plantar hongos?- En fin, como te decía...

La chica se paseó por todo el departamento como si fuese la mismísima dueña, y así, levantó todas las cortinas sin importarle el dolor que estuviese causando en su _amigo_.

Mientras Lan Xichen tensaba ambas cejas y se sobaba las sienes, ella se acercó para alisar arrugas inexistentes en el cuello de la camisa: —Por suerte ya estás presentable, punto a tu favor. Antes de irnos vamos a establecer unas cuantas reglas.

_¿...Reglas?_

"Regla número 1: nada de besos, si te atreves a besarme te arrancaré la lengua".

Xichen en respuesta pasó la lengua contra el paladar.

No sabe en lo absoluto lo que acontecerá a continuación, así que se limitó a seguir el consejo de A-Yao, dejarse llevar por la corriente.

.

.

.

.

.

[...]

"Regla número 7: sólo me tomarás de la mano cuando lo creas necesario, te partiré dedo por dedo si me sostienes por más de cinco segundos, ¿está claro... Jiang Cheng...

—¿Por qué no dices nada? Me estás asustando— el sujeto había adoptado cierta pose que para la chica resultó totalmente nueva, ojos cerrados en delicadas "U"s invertidas y aunque sus labios no sonrieran las comisuras se alzaban con sutileza, naturalidad.

.

.

.

_Llevarse con la corriente..._

Lan Xichen pensó, que probablemente encontrar al joven Jiang y su cuerpo original podría tomar un poco de tiempo...

No sabía quién era está chica sin embargo, parecía ser una amiga cercana de Jiang Cheng y ella necesitaba de su ayuda, y él con gusto, se la daría.


	9. Chapter 9

—¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Qué te duele? ¿La cabeza o el culo?

Lan Xichen sonrió para sus adentros, _¿por qué la obsesión en pronunciar la palabra "culo"?_

_Y además, ¿cómo se supondría que debería de reaccionar?_

_¿El joven Jiang que tipo de reacción tendría?_

Sus cejas temblaron antes de arrugarse, el simple hecho de hacerlo pareció un tanto antinatural.

—Mi... Mi c-culo está bien— cuando esa palabra se deslizó de su lengua tuvo las enormes ansias de morderla—, pero estoy un poco desorientado... Tal vez me comporte de una manera extraña el día de hoy, así que procure no darle demasiada importancia.

Wen Qing lo interrogó con la mirada: —...Sí que estás raro hoy. No creas que cancelaré nuestra reunión sólo por esto, anda, o se hará más tarde.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saliendo del departamento, Lan Xichen cayó en cuenta de que se encontraban en el tercer piso de un edificio. La chica evadió el ascensor y lo condujo por las escaleras, en la planta baja, tras pasar por la recepción Xichen se despidió con una sonrisa cortés de la señora que hacía de recepcionista quién como respuesta arrugó la cara con incredulidad; siguieron caminando hasta el estacionamiento, el mayor de los Lan empezó a ponerse nervioso, _¿qué auto era el que estaban buscando?_

Por suerte, Qing había tomado la delantera, se quedó parada frente a un auto negro cuya matrícula contenía las iniciales de Yunmeng.

_Ok. Él se encontraba en Yunmeng. Mmm... ¿eso estaba a una o dos horas de Gusu? ¿es ese distrito aledaño a Qishan o aledaño a Qinghe? ¿Su escudo era el de la bestia o era el del sol rojo...?_

—¿Qué estás esperando?— era la voz de esa chica sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Xichen asintió. ¡Oh!

Las llaves...

Pensadolo bien, tampoco trajo consigo las llaves del departamento con él, si el joven Jiang regresaba _¿cómo podría entrar sin una llave?_

Lan Xichen derramó lágrimas metaforicas, luego le informó a Wen Qing de su error.

—¡Si serás idiota! ¿Sabes lo que pensarán mis padres cuando te vean conduciendo mi auto?— al obtener una respuesta negativa ella levantó los brazos en dirección al cielo casi como si quisiera lanzar una plegaria—. Si no queda de otra... iremos en mi auto, pero tú conduces.

La chica lo guió a su propio auto, un convertible rojo sin capote. Lan Xichen quedó asombrado, este vehículo era del tipo lujoso... ¿La familia de la chica acaso era millonaria?

Wen Qing entregándole las llaves: —Si algo le pasa a mi auto, te mato Jiang Cheng.

Lan Xichen apretó los labios en una sonrisa impotente, el contorno de sus iris temblaron como dos manchas de pintura azul salpicadas con varias gotitas blancas. Esa chica si que tenía su carácter...

.

.

.

Wen Qing:—Tomaremos un atajo. Primero atravesamos Fu Feng, luego gira hacia la izquierda, después a la derecha, a la derecha, a la izquierda, dos veces a la derecha y una a la izquierda. En media hora estaremos en Qishan.

Volvió la mirada para encontrarse con un "Jiang Cheng" mirándola fijamente y sin parpadear.

—¿Ah? Perdón, ¿puedes repetirlo?— la chica empezaba a preguntarse si su amigo se había descompuesto y si tendría que exigir una devolución a la fábrica.

Xichen fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Wen Qing parada de puntitas le dió un golpe en la cabeza, ¡en la vida nadie lo había tratado de esta manera! Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y las comisuras de sus labios cayeron; la chica en cambio, a la vez que ignoraba la expresión en blanco del otro pensó: _"a ver si con un par de golpes esta cosa se compone"._

—Vas a ser chef, ¿no sé supone que deberías de tener buena memoria? ¿qué pasará cuando empieces a tomar órdenes en un restaurante? ¿en serio dirás: ¿ah, puedes repetirlo?— Lan Xichen alzó las cejas ligeramente, entonces... el joven Jiang es estudiante de gastronomía.

Lo más probable es que el chico tenga alrededor de 20 años. ¡Oh la juventud! Por alguna extraña razón se sintió terriblemente desgastado como un anciano.

Se preguntó internamente si éste extraño incidente de intercambio de cuerpos tenía pequeñas similitudes al cuento fantástico que relataba las aventuras de _Scrooge_ con tres espíritus navideños, bueno, no está nevando- es más, el calor llega a ser un tanto sofocante-, y si no mal recuerda, él no ha hecho un mal en su vida... ¿Acaso una deidad o el destino mismo lo ha puesto en este tipo de situación para ponerlo a prueba o algo por el estilo?

_¡Ah... mi cabeza!_

Xichen hizo un pequeño puchero y se sobó la cabeza, este día sería en definitiva largo.

.

.

.

.

Entonces, el mayor de los Lan inhaló profundamente para exhalar largamente. Su expresión era serena, arrugar la cara era en extremo cansado para él, por lo que prefirió dejar de intentar imitar los gestos de Jiang Cheng, de todos modos, no era como si ocasionara un graaaan cambio en la vida del otro, trataría de ser prudente en cada una de sus acciones y no intervenir más de lo necesario.

.

.

.

.

Así que con una ligera sonrisa se ofreció a abrirle la puerta a Wen Qing.

Ella se congeló por un segundo, parecía una hermosa estatua de cera siendo bañada por la luz solar a punto de cobrar vida, incluso contuvo la respiración, sus ojos indagaron en los azules de Xichen, sus labios se entre abrieron un poco, daba la impresión de querer preguntarle algo pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, negando con la cabeza subió al auto, "Jiang Cheng" se tomó la molestia de cerrar la puerta, Wen Qing lo siguió con la mirada, aguardó a que éste se sentara y encendiera el auto. Sin intercambiar tantas palabras entre ellos (para la buena fortuna de Lan Xichen) se dirigieron rumbo a Qishan.

.

.

.

.

Lan Xichen gracias a las indicaciones de Wen Qing condujo hasta Qishan sin perderse.

Él solamente conocía el trayecto de su casa al trabajo, de su casa a la escuela de su hermano pequeño y de su casa a la casa de A-Yao, de ahí en fuera, se perdería a pesar de estar siguiendo las indicaciones del GPS y muy difícilmente se aprendería las rutas, ¡tanto así es su desorientación...! Tomemos como ejemplo su primer mes de trabajo, sólo después de cuatro semanas no se perdió entre los pasillos de la escuela y logró llegar a su respectivo salón de clases sin problemas.

Por eso A-Yao debía de ir en el asiento de copiloto para irlo guiando. En esta ocasión, la señorita Wen lo guió pacientemente, a pesar de ser poseedora de un carácter volátil habían momentos en los que ella se comportaba bastante tranquila.

—Conduces como una anciana, sabes que estás en un convertible ¿no?— bueno, a veces.

El semáforo cambió a rojo, Lan Xichen tras detener el auto cerró los ojos para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa: —Me asusta hacerle algo a su...-tu auto, por eso trato de ser lo más cuidadoso posible.

Wen Qing entrecerró los ojos: —¿Cuidadoso? ¿Tú?

¿Qué? ¿El Jiang Cheng original era todo menos cuidadoso?

En ese preciso instante otro convertible se detuvo a su lado, era conducido por un hombre de mediana edad el cual llevaba puestos un par de lentes de sol, analizó a las dos personas de arriba a abajo para detenerse especialmente en Wen Qing. La chica tenía cabello castaño claro y reflejos rubios, lacio a la altura de los hombros, los labios pigmentados de un rojo apasionado, lucía un entallado vestido azul marino con mangas translúcidas, la sonrisa de este sujeto se hizo más grande hasta tal punto de revelar una blanca dentadura.

Lan Xichen frunció el ceño, algo desconcertado por la actitud irrespetuosa del otro. Las damas son como las pinturas, deberían de ser tratadas con respeto y no ser observadas con pensamientos tan vulgares, el cuadro completo debe de ser apreciado como una invaluable pieza de arte, una pintura es apreciada como un todo, si uno se detiene únicamente en ciertas pinceladas, significa que menosprecia a la pintura completa.

El mayor de los Lan estaba a punto de decirle al otro sujeto que estaba siendo irrespetuoso con la chica; sin embargo, antes de que abriera la boca, Wen Qing ya había empezado a hablar.

—¿Se te perdió algo imbécil?— la sonrisa del hombre se borró, atinó a mirar al frente sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

De pronto, el auto del hombre dejó escapar sonidos altos y constantes, una melodía molesta para los oídos, sobre todo si uno está acostumbrado a escuchar la novena sinfonía de Beethoven, era como si estuviese preparado para arrancar en cualquier momento. Esta persona fulminó con la mirada a Lan Xichen y movió ligeramente la cabeza señalando hacia adelante, Xichen estaba sorprendido, ¿acaso lo retaba a una carrera? ¿cómo en la películas? Su cuerpo saltó, una mano se posó sobre la suya, la cual reposaba sobre el volante, había un tono angustioso en la mirada de Wen Qing.

—No vayas a cometer una estúpidez.

Lan Xichen saliendo de su aturdimiento sonrió con sinceridad: —No te preocupes, no lo haré.

Wen Qing se le quedó viendo como si le hubiese crecido un tercer ojo, ante la insistente mirada de la chica, el mayor de los Lan no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo. El semáforo parpadeó a verde, el otro convertible aceleró y desapareció de su vista al instante, Xichen manejó con la misma tranquilidad de antes, Qing suspiró de alivio.

El idiota de Jiang Cheng siempre se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, al menos hoy no se comportó como un simio sino como un ser humano respetable.

Wen Qing observó a "Cheng" por el rabillo del ojo. Ese par de iris azuladas siempre eran extrañamente heladas, el gris azulado recordaba al más tormentoso invierno, cualquier persona moriría siendo asfixiada por la feroz y despiadada ventisca contenida en ellos, no obstante, en este preciso momento en el que los miró, no parecían empapados en frialdad, al contrario, ...eran cálidos, este par de orbes parecían ser dos pedazos caídos del cielo en primavera, cuando está despejado y carente de nubes esponjosas y es iluminado por un Sol radiante.

[...]

La chica alzó una de sus cejas, se dijo para sus adentros que probablemente se imaginaba cosas. 


	10. Chapter 10

Wei Ying por primera vez en mucho tiempo despertó con resaca.

Tendido sobre el colchón como un mosquito muerto, el joven chasqueó la lengua y se frotó la cabeza... Su cráneo era como un huevo partiéndose en mil pedazos.

Había retado a Jiang Cheng la anterior noche. Era obvio que él resultaría siendo el vencedor puesto que su tolerancia al alcohol era mucho más alta, no obstante, las bebidas que había ofrecido Huaisang eran mucho más fuertes de lo usual, Wei Ying pensó que probablemente éste planeaba embriagar a _cierta persona_ y aprovecharse de ella, desafortunadamente, sus recuerdos se reproducían como imágenes borrosas, como fotografías desenfocadas de la lente de una cámara; no podía fiarse de su muy mala memoria, así que sin darle demasiadas vueltas a la leve sensación de un mal presentimiento removiendo sus entrañas- la cual, fue confundida con indigestión-, decidió preguntarle al menor de los Nie en persona sobre los chismes dignos de mención...

[...]

.

.

.

Oh.

.

.

.

_Aquí viene la yema._

Se arrastró por el suelo de su departamento como un muerto viviente sacado de _The_ _Walking_ _Dead_ , de hecho, su piel estaba tan pálida como la de un cadáver, y su aroma...

También era el de un cadáver.

A tientas, logró situarse frente al retrete, una cascada como el arcoiris cayó en el interior, la cabeza hundida y las manos temblorosas.

—No volveré... a beber... ni una... sola... gota de alcohol... en la vida...— se mintió a sí mismo, a modo de consuelo.

_Si él estaba así, Jiang Cheng debería de estar en peores condiciones._

Ese pensamiento lo reconfortó un poco. Recargó el cuerpo sobre el retrete, sus manos se deslizaron, su mirada se enfocó por una fracción de segundos.

...

_Espera, qué._

_¡¿QUÉ?!!!!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Ésta... es tu casa...?

Lan Xichen detuvo el auto frente al portón de una enorme mansión.

Ante sus ojos se alzó una construcción blanca, rodeada de muros de mármol pulido, cabezas de bestias embravecidas colgando desde lo más alto, ventanales como fragmentos de jade reflejando en su inmensidad un jardín de ensueño. Una vista sacada de un cuento de hadas. Lan Xichen pensaba que la casa que había heredado de sus padres era lo suficientemente buena, pero ahora, a comparación de la morada de la amiga del joven Jiang su casa no era más que una granito de arena al lado de una roca majestuosa.

Esta chica en definitiva provenía de una familia adinerada...

Wen Qing en un tono exasperado: —Casa de mis padres Jiang Cheng, pero, si ellos mueren será mía desde luego.

[...]

Lan Xichen no sabía si temer por las vidas de los padres de esta señorita, ¿... debería de llamar a la policía?

Tras un sonido mecánico, el portón se abrió, el mayor de los Lan luego de tragar saliva amargamente, y con la sensación de estar dirigiéndose a una silla eléctrica avanzó, aún sintiéndose intimidado por el escenario lujoso que se alzaba ante su mirada.

Un mayordomo los recibió en la entrada, éste se refirió a la chica como "señorita Wen", Xichen repitió el apellido un sinfín de veces dentro de su cabeza, ¿en qué lugar había escuchado ese nombre? ¿por qué le era tan familiar?

Oh.

El alcalde de la ciudad... ¿no sé apellidaba "Wen"?

...

—¿Usted... es hija del alcalde?— bajó la voz de forma intencional, Xichen lo que menos quería era perder la cara ante los guardias de seguridad uniformados de negro y con lentes de Sol.

Wen Qing no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la expresión relajada de Jiang Cheng, de sólo verlo se le ponía la piel de gallina, ¡incluso podría juraría que su amigo resplandecía como una segunda estrella! El jodido Cheng, ¡¡¡ESE JIANG CHENG!!! Además estaba utilizando la palabra "usted" cada vez que se refería a ella, Qing comenzaba a cuestionarse si debería de diseccionar a Huaisang por envenenar a su amigo (con bebidas de sospechosa procedencia) volviéndolo un completo tonto o, si debería de considerar la idea de que el estúpido de Jiang Cheng le estaba jugando una broma de muy mal gusto.

Con los ojos entrecerrados le advirtió: — _Más te vale que no actúes como un tonto frente a mis padres. O serás tú el que termine en mi mesa de disección, te arrancaré las bolas._

El mayor de los Lan juntó las piernas por un instinto, su cara se tornó azul y sus labios temblaron como las olas en alta mar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Toma mi mano Jiang Cheng— Xichen asintió silenciosamente antes de tomar a la chica de la mano.

Para ser la mano de una doncella estaba helada como la de un cadáver, las falanges afiladas como cuchillas.

Él no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico evidentemente, por lo que la sonrisa grabada en sus labios no pudo evitar tambalearse. La última vez que había agarrado la mano de otra persona fue cuando Wangji tenía once años, en aquel entonces pudo discernir los pensamientos del otro pese a su expresión carente de todo tipo de emoción, en sus ojos había detectado un resplandor fugaz.

_"Hermano. Ya no soy un niño"._

Y de este modo, se vió obligado a soltarle, dejándolo marchar por su propia cuenta.

_Oh Wangji..._

Su corazón se supo temeroso por un instante.

_Espero que estés en buenas manos._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jin Guanyao no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por Lan Xichen._

.

.

.

.

.

**Xichen-** **Ge** **:**

**> >** A-YAO SURgio alg

 **> >** podriaz ir por el mocoso s ls edcuela?

√ **√ Visto**

**Yo:**

**< <** ...

 **< <** ¿Xichen-Ge, te encuentras bien?

 **< <** ¿Es grave?

**√√ Visto**

¿Xichen-Ge?

Él frunció el ceño con incredulidad.

.

.

.

.

.

Xichen-Ge solía mandarle mensajes por la mañana en el instante mismo en el que se levantaba de la cama, era la primera persona a la que daba los bien días. Ok..., él no le respondía de forma inmediata, ya que los que se apellidaban Lan eran los únicos dementes que se levantarían a las 5 de la mañana todos los días, sin falta, y él..., él era como el resto de los mortales, le costaba un poco de trabajo despertarse temprano. Un poco. En fin, la cuestión es que los textos del otro estarían llenos de corazones y emoticones de cáritas sonrientes y con los ojos cerrados, a Jin Guanyao le parecía gracioso porque dicho emoticón le recordaba al mismísimo Lan Xichen.

Cuando despertó ésta mañana no había recibido ni un sólo texto.

Por alguna extraña razón un sentimiento caliente y amargo comenzó a asentarse en su pecho, extendiéndose como un veneno silencioso, calentado lentamente su sangre la cual... consideraba fría debido a su naturaleza **retorcida** ; mientras Guanyao aguardaba calladamente en su consultorio, su vista caía inevitablemente sobre el celular situado sobre el escritorio.

Xichen-Ge ya se estaba tardando... _¿debería de tomar la iniciativa y mandarle un mensaje?_

Por suerte él era lo suficientemente cuerdo como para lanzar metafóricamente su propio orgullo por la ventana, así que a la vez que silenciaba esa vocecita dentro de su cabeza, la voz de su subconciente (no la de un grillo, claro), desbloqueó el celular para entonces presionar con calma tecla por tecla. Sin embargo, no había logrado escribir ni una sola palabra cuando de pronto, pudo visualizar a Xichen-Ge en línea, la aplicación señalaba que estaba escribiendo, Jin Guanyao atinó a esperarlo.

[ Xichen-Ge **:**

 **> >** A-YAO SURgio alg

 **> >** podriaz ir por el mocoso s ls edcuela ]

[...]

_En definitiva había pasado algo grave, algo demasiado GRAVE para que su mejor amigo -un profesor- escribiera con tantas faltas de ortografía. ¡Xichen-_ _Ge_ _había ganado el concurso de deletreo en la secundaria! ¡¿Cómo era esto posible?!_

_¡¿Y en qué momento éste empezó a llamar "mocoso" a su adorado hermano menor?!_

Revisó la hora. 1:37 p.m.

Lan Wangji aún debería de estar esperando a que Xichen-Ge pase por él.

Tras guardar el celular en el bolsillo, se apresuró a ponerse su chaqueta y a agarrar las llaves del auto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Condujó rápidamente de Lanling a Qishan. La distancia era de veinte minutos, aún así, Guanyao ya se había imaginado un centenar de escenarios dónde Wangji era secuestrado, amordazado, ¡incluso despojado de su tierna inocencia! Veinte minutos eran **circunstanciales**.

El aire contenido finalmente fue liberado en un audible suspiro. Guanyao estacionado frente a la escuela se topó con la deprimente escena de un Lan Wangji en su forma "chibi" sentado en la grada, sus ojos dorados con forma de media luna, las cejas relajadas en delicadas curvas y la boca ausente en su rostro como si esta hubiese sido borrada... Varias gotitas se deslizaron de la frente del mayor.

Lan Zhan alzó la mirada para encontrarse con una fígura familiar.

Lo saludó dando un leve asentimiento: —Señor Yao.

—Lan Wangji— el otro respondió, luego agregó con una sonrisa: —Xichen no vendrá, así que yo vine en su lugar, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la biblioteca por un rato?

Un discreto brillo iluminó la cara del menor de los Lan por un escaso instante. Su carrera como psicólogo, y el haber pasado tantos años al lado de Xichen-Ge habían entrenado a Jin Guanyao en el arte de descifrar la cara de póker de Lan Wangji, por lo que el más mínimo cambio en su expresión no pasó por desapercibido por él.


	11. Chapter 11

Song Zichen estaba desconcertado.

.

.

.

.

¡El cajero había sido asesinado por un completo lunático!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Él y otros tres oficiales difícilmente lograron sujertalo, la fuerza de este hombre podría igualarse a la de un gorila furioso; todavía cuando "Lan Xichen" ( _alías: King Kong_ ) era sujetado le propinó unas buenas patadas a la máquina la cual ya se encontraba en condiciones deplorables. Su cabeza expulsaba humo y de su boca salían todo tipo de palabras vulgares, incluso palabras que Zichen nunca en la vida había escuchado...

Xue Yang con una media sonrisa cubrió los oídos de A-Qing a lo que la chica puso los ojos en blanco en respuesta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Oh grandísima mierda.**

Jiang Cheng maldijo entre dientes.

Ok.

Tal vez se había salido de sus casillas, solo un poquito... ¡No era razón para que lo esposaran a una silla! Los oficiales lo veían con ojos temerosos- cual damiselas en presencia de un dragón-, trataron de guardar la mayor distancia posible, _¡oh por favor, ni que él fuera a_ _morderlos_ _!_

...Si es que llegara a hacerlo, ellos mismos se lo habrían ganado. Tampoco es que fuera el puto _Hannibal Lecter_. Agh.

Había perdido tres horas de su vida tratando de convencer a estos _malditos simios de mierda_ de que estaba dentro de sus facultades mentales. Lo que menos deseaba era que lo llevarán a un psiquiátrico...

Creanlo, el propio Cheng trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que no había perdido la cabeza y de que en ese momento, se encontraba atrapado en el cuerpo de un monstruo de metro y ochenta con el que nunca había llegado a cruzar palabra.

Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para la 1, Jiang Cheng comenzaba a impacientarse, ¿podría llegar a tiempo por el mocoso?

...

Mientras contaba los segundos en silencio, de pronto tuvo la vaga sensación de que se había olvidado de algo. De algo muy, muy importante...

¿Qué podría ser?

.

.

.

.

.

Xiao Xingchen agitó la cabeza negativamente, una profunda decepción carcomiéndolo por dentro al momento de redactar la segunda multa en el expediente antes en blanco e inmaculado. _Ah... Es una pena._

En definitiva reprendería a Xue Yang más tarde... _Ese niño, ¿qué le costaba llamar a Mantenimiento?_

Conteniendo un suspiro finalmente logró llegar a un acuerdo con "Lan Xichen", y con extrema cautela le quitó las esposas. Ambas multas al final fueron pagadas a nombre de un tal "Jiang Wanyin", el oficial Xiao no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño a la vez que observaba a esta persona dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a paso presuroso a la salida.

_Mmm... Bueno. No era su problema. Probablemente luego de este incidente no volverían a ver a este sujeto._

.

.

.

Que equivocado estaba.

.

.

.

.

Jiang Cheng antes de subir al auto mandó rápidamente un texto al que aparentemente era el mejor amigo del señor Lan.

Lan Xichen lo llamaba "A-Yao" en los mensajes que intercambiaban y, a diferencia del modo en cómo se comunicaba con las otras personas utilizaba menos honoríficos y en su lugar un exceso de corazones y caritas sonrientes, cada texto derrochaba una empalagosa alegría que le ocasionó náuseas; Jiang Cheng no era estúpido, incluso el fondo de pantalla de los dos 'amigos" hacía más que evidente que Lan Xichen tenía ese tipo de sentimientos hacia esa persona...

Esperaba no haber cometido una equivocación al confiar al hermano menor del dueño de este cuerpo a "A-Yao". De todos modos se las arregló para mandarle un mensaje a Lan Wangji pidiéndole que le marcara en caso de una emergencia para recibir a cambio un filosófico "Mn".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Condujó hasta Yunmeng.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con el corazón palpitando de forma impaciente subió las escaleras no sin antes fulminar a la recepcionista (la maldita bruja que le roba la mensajería, ¡NO te hagas la desentendida conmigo!).

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su departamento se sintió verdaderamente extraño...

.

.

.

.

.

.

En ese momento Jiang Cheng se quedó quieto, el índice rozando con suavidad el botón del comunicador. El Sol calentaba su espalda, no obstante, su frente estaba inmerso entre las sombras, de tal forma creando un contraluz. El surco entre sus cejas se aflojó un poco, un par de iris doradas que contenían cierta melancolía...

¿Cómo se vería su rostro con la expresión de esa persona?

Já. Qué ironía. Momentos atrás había estado urgido por encontrar al imbécil que había robado su cuerpo- es más, planeaba darle una buena paliza en cuanto lo viera por haberlo hecho pasar por una mañana de mierda en la Estación de Policía-. Sin embargo, ahora sentía un poco de curiosidad por el otro, pensó, ¿qué se sentirá ser una buena persona?

Después de todo Lan Xichen era el canon de la rectitud. Este hombre... Este sujeto... ¿era realmente tan "perfecto" como aparentaba ser ante los demás?

_Tendría que averiguarlo._

.

.

.

.

.

Justo en el preciso instante en el que iba a presionar del botón, la vecina a la que nunca le había dirigido la palabra le habló:

—Ese gruñón, al que usted busca se ha ido— _¡¿A quién llamas gruñón?!_

Con una vena hinchándose sobre su frente preguntó en el tono más amable que le fue posible imitar: — **Abuela** , ¿tiene alguna idea de a dónde pudo haber ido?

Para una mujer soltera apenas rondando los treinta, eso sí que era un golpe bajo, para desgracia de Jiang Cheng este insulto ni siquiera logró hacerle cosquillas, al contrario, ella parecía estar bastante interesada en el _cuerpo_ de Lan Xichen ya que no se había molestado en disimular ni en lo más mínimo la lujuria en su mirada.

—¿Por qué un muchacho tan apuesto como tú vendría a verle?

Cheng entornando los ojos: —Estoy torcido **señora** , ninguna mujer ni **usted** podrá levantarme, se lo aseguro. A menos... que tenga un pene entre tus piernas, tal vez podría reconsiderarlo— la mujer jadeó al escuchar la palabra "pene" salir de su boca y sin ser consciente de ello juntó las dos piernas.

Avergonzada, apartó la vista de aquel hermoso hombre. _Este hermoso hombre muy malditamente gay_.

—...S-Se fue... con una chica.

—¿Una chica?

—Sí... Una chica bastante guapa, conducía un convertible rojo.

¿Convertible rojo?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿...Wen Qing?

Oh no.

¡Jiang Cheng fue golpeado por un rayo fulminante!

¡ **ERA HOY, ERA** **HOOOY** **! ¡LA JODIDA CENA CON LOS PADRES DE WEN** **QING** **ERA HOY!!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la demora. La escuela me está matando, apenas logró un promedio de 7-8 sobre 10 D:!
> 
> Ya que me he tardado más en actualizar aquí subo tres capítulos, de los cuales dos aún no están en Wattpad. 
> 
> Me alegra que les guste este trabajo. ¡Saludos!


	12. Chapter 12

Muchos consideraban que la biblioteca pública de Qishan era el infierno, sobre todo, los universitarios quienes pasaban sus noches en vela en ese lugar.

Pero para Lan Wangji la biblioteca era como Disneylandia, ningún caramelo en el mundo podría ponerlo de muy buen humor.

Jin Guangyao permitió que el pequeño Lan se divirtiera un rato paseándose entre las estanterías; mientras tanto, él se acomodó en uno de los sillones, luego de desbloquear su celular empezó a revisar la mensajería.

_Ni uno sólo de Xichen-_ _Ge_ _._

_¿...Sería una mala idea llamarle en este momento?_

Justo cuando empezaba a considerarlo seriamente, pudo visualizar la notificación de un viejo conocido en la parte superior de la pantalla.

**< <Oye, el tipo del vídeo... ¿no es amigo tuyo?>>**

Por alguna extraña razón, Jin Guangyao tuvo un mal presentimiento...

Con las cejas fruncidas, le dió clic al enlace, el vídeo se reprodujo automáticamente ante sus ojos. Su expresión fue arrugándose mucho más conforme los segundos pasaban, de su frente se deslizaron líneas negras y sus iris se encogieron como minúsculos puntos. Lo que estaba viendo en pantalla... simplemente, NO PODRÍA SER POSIBLE.

Xichen-Ge insultando y haciendo gestos obscenos con esa cara...

[...]

Nunca había visto a Lan Xichen tan enfandado- de los quince largos años que le conocía-, y mucho menos, se habría imaginado que llegaría a presenciar una escena como ésta, dónde el mayor de los Lan escupiría palabras vulgares como camionero, y no sólo eso, que violara la ley como si nada, lo había desconcertado como no tienen idea...

Tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica a lo que su cerebro no lograba procesar, Guangyao dedujo que su querido amigo había sido abducido por aliens o...

Que un reptiliano se hacía pasar por él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Afuera de la librería, las personas iban y venían completamente absortas en sus propios asuntos.

Entre la multitud un hermoso joven se hacía paso cargando consigo un aura obscura, la cual repelía a cualquiera que estuviese cerca; a pesar de que sus rasgos eran delicados hasta tal punto de considerarse femeninos se notaba a larga distancia que se había levantado con el pie equivocado esta mañana.

_Y Nie Mingjue podría confirmarlo._

Su pequeño hermano estaba de mal humor. **Y BASTANTE.**

De haber sabido que  
A-Sang lo obligaría a acompañarlo de compras como castigo, no se habría acostado con Jiang Cheng...

Normalmente, Nie Huaisang estaría suplicando por su vida ante su presencia, normalmente... trataría de evitarlo a toda costa. No obstante, ahora, de algún modo él había terminado siendo arrastrado de una tienda a otra por su pequeño hermano. Sus músculosos brazos en lugar de pesas, cargaban bolsas y cajas de diferentes tamaños y colores.

Era casi como la típica escena de una pareja yendo de compras...

_¡De solo pensarlo Mingjue lo consideró como algo ridículo!_

_Ese pequeño mocoso... ¡¿cómo se había atrevido a_ _humillarlo_ _de tal forma?!_

...

El menor de alguna manera se había enterado de que Nie Mingjue había pasado la noche con Jiang Cheng.

Esa mañana fue recibido por una sonrisa suave, los ojos tímidos a los que tan acostumbrado estaba eran fríos, como dos placas de hielo. En su cara podía ver escrita claramente la frase de: _"te_ _follaste_ _a mi amigo de la infancia, ¿y aún tienes el descaro de_ _echarmelo_ _en cara?"_ Por qué sí, bajo el cuello de la camisa se asomaban uno, no, ¡dos chupetones! ¿Picaduras de mosquitos? ¡Por favor no!

Aunque... él tampoco se había molestado en disimular. Lo admitió fuerte y claro, la sonrisa de Huaisang se acentuó conforme continuaba con la historia sobre cómo él y Jiang Cheng pasaron de charlar e intercambiar copas, a besos apasionados.

Al propio Nie Mingjue le extrañaba tener que darle explicaciones a su hermano menor. Quiso reprenderlo, después de todo, él era el mayor y a Huaisang no se le permitía fulminarlo de esa forma...

Planeaba pedirle a Huaisang el número de Jiang Cheng pero, por cómo estaban las cosas entre los dos decidió dejarlo para después.

_Hablando de Jiang Cheng, ¿para su próxima reunión debería de llevar un paquete de condones o un estúpido ramo de flores?_

[...]

Contuvo una reprimenda entre dientes a la vez que cargaba bolsas de tonos rosados, caminando tras el otro.

_Alguien tan orgulloso como Mingjue jamás se rebajaría a tal grado..._

A-Sang tenía suerte de que era su cumpleaños, esto obligaba al mayor a cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos.

El dinero no era ningún problema, de hecho ambos hermanos ganaban bastante bien en sus respectivos empleos. Nie Mingjue estaba disgustado por algo totalmente diferente.

El problema...

...Era que Huaisang le había aplicado la ley del hielo, Mingjue estaba frustrado, ¿qué acaso eso no solamente lo hacían las mujeres?

—Huaisang— fue ignorado por millonesima vez.

El menor tuvo el coraje suficiente para hacerse de oídos sordos.

—Huaisang...

Ignorado.

—¡A-Sang!

El otro finalmente volteó pero solamente para fulminarlo.

—A-Sang, ¿aún sigues enojado?— em... pregunta equivocada.

A Mingjue se le agotaba la paciencia.

Entonces Huaisang sonrió: —No estoy enojado Da-Ge— la expresión en su cara recuerda al aspecto sombrío de una Yandere, ¿el abanico en sus manos sustituye al cuchillo? Mingjue por un momento pensó que alucinaba.

—...Por supuesto que estás enojado. Sobre lo que sucedió anoche, yo-

—Da-Ge no tiene por qué explicarme nada. No es de mi incumbencia con quién te acuestes— enfatizó palabra por palabra, el tono cariñoso empleado le provocaría piel de gallina a cualquiera, lastima que a Mingjue apenas si le hizo cosquillas—, sobre todo, en mi cumpleaños— agregó antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando.

Nie Mingjue estaba desconcertado ante esta actitud por parte de su pequeño hermano.

_¿Desde cuándo Huaisang se volvió tan temerario? ¿Acaso ya no le teme a morir...?_

Una vena gigantesca se infló sobre su frente, sus cejas se fruncieron y sus dientes rechinaron. El rostro enrojecido de la ira.

Sin poderse contener ni un solo segundo más, explotó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Jiang Cheng se disponía a dar la vuelta para marcharse, se congeló en su sitio observando por el rabillo del ojo como una extraña nube de polvo ascendía por las escaleras.

—¡Puta madre Jiang Cheng, no podrás creerlo-

Pudo reconocer el dueño de esa voz al instante.

Wei Ying.

¡Genial!

Lo único que faltaba para hacer de este día, el peor día de su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por cierto, voy a ir editando los capítulos. Ya saben lo normal, errores de redacción, ortografía, etc...
> 
> Otra cosa: Mi ceguera me ha hecho escribir "Guanyao" en lugar de "Guangyao" xdxdxD. Eso también será corregido XD.


	13. Chapter 13

Jiang Cheng estrelló la cabeza contra la puerta, sangre metafórica empezó a brotar de su frente. Si antes, en el cuerpo de Lan Xichen lucía como un matón, ahora parecía un matón que se había metido con una pandilla de mala muerte.

Wei Ying frenó la marcha luego de visualizar a un sujeto alto parado frente al departamento de su mejor amigo... _¿Pero qué demonios-_

¿No sé suponía que Cheng-Cheng se había marchado con Nie Mingjue? Wei Wuxian formulando una teoría tras otra dentro de su cabeza no se percató de la expresión sombría con la que lo miraba la otra parte, pero el chico rápidamente se deshizo de todas esas alocadas ideas para luego prestar su absoluta atención al desconocido, analizandolo de pies a cabeza.

Ok... Tenemos a un hombre alto, bien parecido, músculoso. Trasero firme... Mmm... No habían marcas de mordidas o chupetones a la vista pero estos podrían estar ocultos en alguna parte, uno nunca sabe.

[...]

_Evaluación general: Justo como le gustan a Jiang Cheng._

.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado, Cheng maldijo en su interior. Maldijo a su mala suerte y maldijo a Wei Ying y a todos sus **ancestros y descendientes.**

_¡Ese maldito imbécil apareciendo en el momento menos oportuno!_

Ya que uno ya había atrapado a la mirada del otro, fue difícil para Jiang Cheng recomponerse, aunque tratara de suavizar la imagen que evocaba de sí mismo su expresión aún era amarga, ya era muy tarde para fingir que no había visto a Wei Ying, fingir demencia ya no era una opción, sobre todo, cuando Wei Wuxian lo analizaba cuál rata de laboratorio. Ese descerebrado... ¿qué estará tramando?

Él se percató de que su amigo de la infancia contemplaba su mano izquierda, esta era una manía extraña que había tenido Wuxian desde pequeño, luego de conocer a una persona lo primero que haría sería observar su mano izquierda, ¿la razón? Jiang Cheng la desconocía.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que Wei Ying hizo esto con él, se le veía extremadamente decepcionado, incluso podría decirse que triste, no como ahora, ahora parecía tan asquerosamente rebosante de felicidad que su sonrisa pareciera ser más cegadora que la mismísima luz de Sol reflejada en un espejo.

Cheng fue tomado por sorpresa cuando el chico acortó la distancia entre ambos y lo tomó de los hombros para sacudirlo.

—¡¿Eres amigo de Jiang Cheng?!

—...S-Sí.

—¡Mi nombre es Wei Ying, pero todos me llaman Wuxian!— soltó su agarre para extender su mano en modo de saludo, Wanyin lo dudó por un breve instante antes de estrechar su mano con la suya.

—Mucho gusto... Mi nombre es... Lan Huan, de cortesía... Xichen.

Jiang Cheng se contuvo en esbozar una mueca de disgusto al caer en cuenta de que Wei Ying se negaba a soltarle la mano, incluso, de pronto decidió tomarlo con las dos manos, un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo del "más alto" ante la mirada decidida del otro.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¡Lan Xichen!

—¿Sí...?

El chico primero miró a ambos lados, luego, acercándose más a "Lan Xichen" pronunció en un susurro perfectamente audible, había un toque de picardía en sus orbes grisáceos.

—¿Te divertiste con Cheng-Cheng la anterior noche?— la cara del "extraño" se encendió como un pimiento rojo y picante, Wuxian asumió que estaba avergonzado por lo que guiñó un ojo y agregó en un tono más bajo con la esperanza de consolar al otro: —.Descuida, tu secreto está a salvó conmigo...

Entonces Jiang Cheng explotó: —¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO IDIOTA!— se tapó la boca por instinto, maldición Jiang Cheng la cagaste...

Wei Wuxian lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ya era imposible enmendar aquel terrible error, aún así Jiang Cheng puso su mayor esfuerzo en tratar de responder con amabilidad, reprimiendo muy dentro de él sus inmensas ganas de estrangular a su amigo por ser tan **desvergonzado**.

—...Por... Por supuesto que no.

Por suerte, el idiota no notó nada fuera de lo normal.

—¡Si que te pareces a Jiang Cheng! Incluso haces su misma expresión estreñida.

_Jiang Cheng, no lo mates por favor..._

Una enorme vena se hinchó sobre su cabeza. Se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo una maldición.

—Entonces... ¿Estás buscando a Jiang Cheng?

—Si...—respondió tratando de sonar desinteresado—, pero tal parece que se ha ido a la casa de Wen Qing.

—¿También conoces a Wen Qing?

_Mierda._

—S-Sí...

Wei Ying acariciando su barbilla y tratando de poner una expresión calculadora: —Vaya, vaya. ¡Ese par te tenía muy bien escondido!

Jiang Cheng forzó una pequeña sonrisa mientras le daba un leve asentimiento al otro: —Sí. Si me disculpas...— así y sin más, se dirigió rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

Si no se deshacía de Wei Ying, no lograría quitárselo de encima en todo lo que restaba del día. **Lo mejor sería correr.**

No obstante, el chico era en extremo denso (o probablemente, no le importaba) como para percatarse de que el "desconocido" trataba de deshacerse de él, por lo que fue tras él igualando la frecuencia con la que bajaba/saltaba los escalones.

Lo siguió hasta la recepción, luego hasta el estacionamiento...

Jiang Cheng no miró hacia atrás en ningún momento, _dicen por ahí que los perros dejan de seguirte cuando no les prestas atención..._

En el estacionamiento pudo visualizar su auto. _Ese idiota de_ _Lan_ _Xichen_ _..._ posiblemente no encontró las llaves, Cheng dedujo en cuestión de nada que se habían marchado en el convertible rojo que tanto presumía Wen Qing. Sólo esperaba que él no hubiese olvidado también la llave del departamento, de lo contrario, tendría que llamar al cerrajero más tarde. En fin...

Los vellos de la nuca se erizaron al advertir la presencia de alguien más a sus espaldas. Furioso, -y esponjado como un gato que se siente amenazado- se volvió hacia Wei Ying. Jiang Wanyin finalmente perdió la paciencia:

—¡¿PUEDES DEJAR DE SEGUIRME?!

Wei Ying hizo un puchero: —¿No te han dicho que los amargados mueren a temprana edad? ¡Vamos _hermano_ _Xichen_!— los dedos posándose sobre sus propias mejillas—¡Sonríe!

—...

Jiang Wanyin se quedó callado por unos segundos antes de contestar secamente: —No.

Dicho esto le dió la espalda sin ningún remordimiento y subió al auto. Al tiempo que metía la llave para encenderlo, escuchó la puerta del lado del copiloto abriéndose seguido de un trasero dejándose caer en el asiento.

—¡¿Qué demonios...— Wuxian trató de poner cara de cachorro triste para convencerlo pero, esto no hizo efecto alguno en él, tras poner los ojos en blanco le pidió/ **ORDENÓ** : —Bajate.

—Vas a ir a ver Jiang Cheng, ¿no? Si es así no quiero perdermelo.

¿Perderse de qué, precisamente?

"Lan Xichen" entrecerrando los ojos fulminó a Wei Wuxian.

—¿Qué?— Wei Ying soltó una risita: — ¿Acaso dirás a continuación que me romperas la piernas? Pasar tanto tiempo con Jiang Cheng te ha pegado muchas expresiones suyas, ¿lo sabías?

—Te pateare fuera del auto. No es una maldita broma.

—Si me pegas gritaré.

—¡Tú...

—¡AHHHHHHHHH.... AUXILIOOOOOO!!!! ¡ESTE TIPO MALO ME ESTÁ SECUESTRAAAND-

Jiang Cheng atinó a taparle la boca, de esta manera pudo percibir el aliento de Wei Ying bajo su palma, el maldito continuó balbuceando para su exasperación. Retiró la mano por un momento solo para que los gritos se hicieran sonar con mayor intensidad. Lo calló nuevamente y del mismo modo.

Los vecinos se asomaron por las ventanas del edificio preguntándose el por qué de tanto escándalo.

_Oh no..._

_¿...Y si realmente llamaban a la policía?_

—¡DE ACUERDO! ¡DE ACUERDO, MALDITA SEA! ¡WEI WUXIAN YA DEJA DE GRITAR!— el otro agitó la cabeza asintiendo.

Retirando su mano lentamente, Jiang Wanyin actuó con cautela, suplicando silenciosamente que, el otro chico no fuera tan estúpido como para comenzar a gritar, de ser así, tendría que noquearlo y abandonarlo en una zanja...

Por suerte, Wei Ying no lo hizo, en cambio le regaló una sonrisa traviesa a "Lan Xichen".

—Lo que tú digas hermano Xichen.

—Otra palabra y te romperé las-

—...piernas. Sí, como sea...

Jiang Cheng no pudo evitar observar al que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo con la grave sensación de que algo andaba mal asentándose en su pecho. Apartando tales pensamientos de su cabeza y suponiendo que estaba siendo un tanto paranoico arrancó el vehículo dirigiéndose a Qishan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Pregunta!
> 
> ¿Por qué creen que Jiang Cheng y Lan Xichen intercambiaron de cuerpos o-O????
> 
> Pista: Wei Ying.
> 
> No recuerdo si ya publiqué las edades y ocupaciones de los personajes. De todos modos, lo pondré aquí abajo por si las dudas...
> 
> -Jiang Wanyi, 19 años. Estudiante de Gastronomía.  
> -Lan Xichen, 26 años. Profesor.  
> -Wei Wuxian, 19 años. Estudiante de Arquitectura.  
> -Lan Wangji, 15 años. Estudiante de Preparatoria. //Lan Zhan bebé KYYYYAAAAAA  
> -Nie Huaisang, 19 años. Estudiante de Diseño Gráfico.  
> -Nie Mingjue, 27 años. Dueño de una Licorería.  
> -Jin Guanyao... *tachar* GUANGYAO, 26 años. Psicólogo.  
> -Xue Yang, 25 años. Oficial.  
> -Xiao Xingcheng, 34 años. Oficial.  
> -Song Lan, 34 años. Oficial.  
> -A-Qing, 22 años. Oficial novata //Se preguntarán porqué no le he puesto apellido, lo averiguarán más adelante ;).  
> -Wen Qing, estudiante de Odontología.


	14. Chapter 14

Wen Qing provenía de una familia adinerada.

Sus dos progenitores habían dedicado la mayor parte de su vida a la política, incluso su padre aspiraba a postularse nuevamente como alcalde el próximo año. Muchos pensarían que ella seguiría sus pasos.... sin embargo, tan pronto como se graduó de la escuela preparatoria, Wen Qing decidió tomar un camino distinto: _la medicina_. Para ser más específicos, ella aspiraba a ser dentista. ¡¿Quién iba a pensarlo?! A la niña rica le agradaba mucho la idea de arrancarle los dientes a las personas. Sobre todo a las personas que le hacían perder la paciencia. Wei Ying era el primero en esa lista, luego...

Le seguía Jiang Cheng.

_Ese idiota..._

_¿Por qué estaba actuando de manera tan extraña? ¿Tan inmerso estaba en su papel?_

Jiang Cheng podía comportarse como un verdadero caballero cuando se lo proponía, de eso era muy consciente Wen Qing del tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo pero, de alguna forma, al presentarse con sus padres había exudado la asquerosa aura de un príncipe sacado de cuento. Una sonrisa amable, un par de discos azulados tan afables como el cielo en primavera. El señor y señora Wen en seguida fueron hechizados/ **embrujados** por aquel extraño ser, arrullando sus perturbados corazones. Él se disculpó con sus padres por haber llegado tarde, es más, les lanzó piropos a cada uno de ellos, causando risillas y sonrojos. El párpado de la chica tembló, en su interior gritaba constantemente _"¡¿Pero qué demonios?!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Xichen pensó que moriría de un ataque al corazón.

En ese preciso momento estaba haciéndose pasar por el novio de la hija del alcalde. 

¡El AL-CAL-DE!

¡¿Quién iba a pensar que el dueño de este cuerpo estaba tan familiarizado con gente tan importante?!

Lan Huan tragó amargamente. Aunque presumía de ser poseedor de un perfecto temple, él no estaba preparado para este tipo de situación. Por suerte, la señorita Wen le había dado instrucciones sobre qué hacer y qué no hacer durante el camino, eso era muchísimo mejor que caminar a ciegas. Lo único que debía de hacer era dejarse llevar por la corriente...

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Habían acordado que estarían tomados de las manos solo el tiempo necesario, por lo que en cuanto tomaron asiento en el gran comedor se soltaron. "Jiang Cheng" contorsionó los dedos por debajo de la mesa tratando de sacudir esa sensación incómoda de su piel, tomarse de la mano con una completa desconocida no era algo que haría todos los días, ¡ni siquiera había tenido el atrevimiento de tomar de la mano a A-Yao! Por otro lado Wen Qing pensaba que dejarse tocar por otro ser humano por cuestiones innecesarias era de lo más repugnante.

Poco después el hermano pequeño de Qing se les unió, un muchacho bastante tímido y de postura encorvada. Mientras transcurría el almuerzo, **Wen Ning** mantuvo la cara enterrada en su propio plato, su rostro y la sopa casi besándose mutuamente.

—¿Y bien, Jiang Cheng? ¿Cómo conociste a nuestra hermosa hija?— ¡típica pregunta de padre sobreprotector!

Y la pregunta más sencilla de todas.

.

.

.

.

.

O eso pensaban ellos.

...

Lan Xichen sonrió con absoluta tranquilidad, por suerte... nadie se había percatado de las gotitas de sudor escurriendo de su frente...

No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo contestar a dicha pregunta, ¡difícilmente había logrado descubrir el nombre de esta señorita y sólo gracias a que sus padres se habían referido a ella como "A-Qing"!!! De quedarse callado, probablemente estas personas empezarían a sospechar, incluso la propia Wen Qing. Abriendo la boca ligeramente, pensó que podría improvisar cualquier cosa tomando de referencia alguna de las tantas novelas románticas que había leído a escondidas en la preparatoria. Sí, podría funcionar...

O eso esperaba.

Antes de que pudiese soltar cualquier tontería, Wen Qing apretó la mano del otro con sutileza.

—En la facultad, papá. En la facultad. Jiang Cheng estudia gastronomía. Nos conocimos gracias a un amigo que tenemos en común, él nos presentó, y congeniamos bien.

Los ojos de la señora Wen se iluminaron: —¡Qué maravilla!— su voz era extrañamente empalagosa, como la miel que desliza con suavidad del frasco—. Debo suponer... ¿qué fue amor a primera vista~?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Amor... a primera vista?

.

.

.

.

Ciertamente, Lan Xichen creía en el amor a primera vista.

Sus padres habían vivido un torbellino amoroso como ninguna otra pareja. Él naturalmente también había caído en aquel abismo profundo del que muy pocos lograban librarse.

Sabe muy bien que el amor es un arma de doble filo.

Puede llegar a ser tan bello como una rosa pero, cuando una persona ama tan profunda y ciegamente a alguien, no evitará pincharse con sus espinas...

En ese preciso instante, le vino a la mente la sonrisa de esa persona, y entonces... recordó cómo su corazón se había estremecido, éste había palpitado con la fuerza de un tambor, temeroso... de que su estrépito pudiese ser escuchado.

...

A un lado suyo, pudo escuchar a Wen Qing bufando.

—...Amor a primera vista? Por favor... Eso no exis-

La chica fue cortada en el momento en que una mano apretaba la suya.

—Si— dijo Jiang Cheng, no, Lan Xichen.

En su expresión había cierto deje de melancolía. Observó a la joven Wen directamente a los ojos, no viéndola a ella realmente, sino, a su propio reflejo en ellos, un reflejo que no era suyo y que aún así, le transmitía la peor imagen de sí mismo.

Dijo en suave susurro, perfectamente audible para los presentes: —Fue amor a primera vista...

Wen Qing se quedó petrificada, dudando entre apartarse o permanecer en dicha posición, y en el interior no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto preocupada ante la expresión de tormento que había logrado entrever en la mirada de Jiang Cheng.

.

.

.

A la vez que Wen Ning trataba de sorber de la cuchara lo más silencioso posible, la madre de Wen Qing dejó escapar una fuerte exhalación.

—¡Qué romántico~! ¡Adoro las historias de romance! Vamos, vamos WanYin, continúa.

Ante la exigencia de la señora, Xichen ya no se supo tan nervioso, ya que él mismo estaba contando una verdad a medias y no se había visto en la necesidad de pensar en que mentira diría a continuación, prosiguió.

Wen Qing pensó que se había vuelto completamente loco.

—Ver a esa persona desde lejos... causaba en mí una dolorosa opresión, el simple acto de respirar dolía, el simple hecho de no tenerla a mi lado me quemaba, me destrozaba por dentro. Pero... saber que jamás podría tenerle, fue... de algún modo reconfortante. "Si esa persona es feliz con alguien más, yo también lo seré", eso pensé— por desgracia, así no era la realidad.

Por supuesto que no lo era.

Ver a la persona que amas casándose con otra persona... ¿Quién en el mundo sería feliz con eso?

Él no se había percatado de que se había quedado callado repentinamente.

—Pero ya tienes a esa persona contigo, ¿no?— intervino de pronto Wen Qing tomándolo de las dos manos, alzándolas de modo que, los demás pudiesen presenciar con mayor claridad esta escena— Ya me tienes— agregó al final, sin sentir culpa alguna por pronunciar dicha mentira.

Ah... Es verdad. Esta persona no era A-Yao.

El "joven Jiang" forzó otra sonrisa: —Tienes razón. Ya te tengo.

Lo que Lan Xichen no esperaba era que la chica acortara la distancia entre ambos sin darle ninguna advertencia, él por instinto intentó alejarse pero no pudo evitar que los labios ajenos rozaran con el tacto de una pluma su mejilla. Ella restándole importancia al aturdimiento en el que había inducido a su amigo, susurró muy cerca de su oído.

—Déjamelo a mí. Tu solamente... eres un accesorio.

Lan Xichen no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

[...]

De este modo, la señorita Wen empezó a explicarle a sus padres cómo era su noviazgo con Jiang Cheng sin ningún contratiempo.

—...Jiang Cheng y yo estamos muy centrados en nuestros estudios, por lo que en ocasiones es difícil encontrarnos. Pero cuando tenemos tiempo libre lo aprovechamos para salir a caminar juntos...

_Una alarma roja sonó dentro de la cabeza de Wen Ning._

¡Mentira! Su hermana mayor odiaba salir a caminar. Probablemente se terminaría incendiando cual Drácula en cuanto diera un paso bajo el esplendor del Sol.

—Ir al parque de diversiones...

La alarma roja se activó nuevamente. Wen Qing luego de subirse a la montaña rusa en la secundaria había prometido jamás volver a ir a un parque de diversiones.

Wen Ning se contuvo en rodar los ojos, temeroso de ser reprendido por la mayor.

—Ya saben, cosas de novios— Wen Qing sonrió, orgullosa de su "excelente actuación".

Sin poder contenerlo más el hermano menor murmuró:

—...Oh sí... "Cosas de novios"... ¡Auch! —la chica lo pateó por debajo de la mesa, Wen Ning se encogió en la silla temblando, solo pudo atinar a contener las lágrimas...

_¡Su hermana tenía la fuerza de un gorila! ¡Qué dolor!_

—Si... Cosas de novios, hermanito. Apresúrate, no te has terminado tu sopa.

El señor Wen la reprendió: —A-Qing...

—Perdón papá. Cómo decía...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, un auto se encontraba estacionado frente a la mansión Wen.

.

.

.

.

.

Jiang Cheng le había prometido a Wen Qing que se haría pasar por su novio. Por supuesto, él no se olvidaría de dicha promesa.

...

Nah.

¡Desde luego que lo había olvidado!

De no haber despertado en el cuerpo de Xichen, era posible que Qing lo hubiese encontrado en una situación muy vergonzosa...

Con resaca.

Y con el trasero ardiendo en llamas.

Lo único de lo que estaba agradecido en estos momentos era no tener que estar lidiando con los padres de Wen Qing. De hecho, juzgando lo poco que sabía de Xichen, él estaba totalmente seguro de que el sujeto lo tenía todo bajo control, Cheng solamente tendría que esperarlo pacientemente en el auto hasta que terminara el almuerzo...

—Hermano Xichen... ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Entremos!- "el hermano Xichen" miró con desconcierto a la forma de vida primitiva llamada "Wei Wuxian".

Jiang Cheng no pudo evitar maldecir.

—Si serás idiota... ¡Por supuesto que no entraré así como así! Están teniendo una reunión importante...— Wanyin se cruzó de brazos ante el volante, el entrecejo más pronunciado. Por todos los cielos... _Además, esta era la casa del alcalde, aunque quisiera... no podría colarse a la mansión como lo hace el Agente 007 en las películas._

—¿Reunión? ¿Qué clase de reunión?

—Presentar respeto ante los padres— respondió Jiang Cheng simplemente.

No tenía idea de lo que la loca cabecita de su amigo comenzaba a tramar.

Wei Ying hizo cortocircuito en ese instante.

**¿Respeto...**

**Ante los padres...?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿Una propuesta de matrimonio?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dentro de la cabeza de Wuxian:_

_El Wei Wuxian lógico: ¡Pero Jiang Cheng es gay!_

_El Wei Wuxian denso: ¡¿Tan dispuesto está a participar en esta farsa con Wen Qing?! ¡¿Cuántos años tendrán que vivir fingiendo?!_

_El Wei Wuxian drámatico: ¡¡¡MI AMADO PRIMO MORIRÁ DEVASTADO POR VIVIR CON UN GORILA CON VAGIN* POR EL RESTO DE SU VIDA!!!_

_El Wei Wuxian serio consolando al Wei Wuxian sentimental: Wen Qing es tan cruel... abusiva._

_El Wei Wuxian romántico con una mano en el corazón: Tan trágico..._

_El Wei Wuxian idealista: ¡No sucederá, de ninguna manera! ¡Mi primo se casará con el hombre de sus sueños!_

_Las voces interiores de Wei Wuxian: ¡Amén!_

.

.

.

.

Terminado el "amén", Wei Ying finalmente reaccionó. En menos de un segundo las voces de su consciencia habían tenido una reunión.

—¡¿Y qué mierda estás esperando?! ¡¡¡¿VAS A PERMITIR QUE JIANG CHENG SE CASE Y NO VAS A HACER NADA PARA IMPEDIRLO?!!!

—¡Espera ¡¿Qué diablos estás-

—¡¡¡YA VOY POR TI JIANG CHENG!!!

Estupefacto, Wanyin vio como el chico de pronto salía del auto hecho una bala y se dirigía hacia uno de los muros que cercaba la mansión; luego de caer en cuenta de sus intenciones Jiang Cheng se tropezó para caer de cara contra el concreto al intentar perseguirlo, se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió en dirección al lunático que intentaba trepar dicho muro. Estaba terriblemente furioso, sin duda alguna. Una de las piernas de Wei Ying ya se encontraba dentro de territorio enemigo, la otra colgaba en el aire y el joven Jiang -que se encontraba en el cuerpo de Xichen- pudo sostenerse de ella con facilidad gracias a su altura.

-¡MALDITA SEA WEI WUXIAN! ¡¿HAS PERDIDO LA RAZÓN?!

-¡CUANDO UNO ESTÁ ENAMORADO NO SE PUEDE EVITAR CAER EN LA LOCURA!

_¡Espera! ¡¿Enamorado?! ¡¿De quién?!_

-¡¿Qué mierd-

-¡OIGAN! Ustedes dos, ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?- los dos se petrificaron al divisar tres sombras aproximándose. 

Los guardias de seguridad. ¡¿Acaso esto no podía ser PEOR?!

Jiang Cheng respiró hondo.

—Puede parecer loco, pero podemos explicarlo.

...

Los guardias de seguridad con rostros inexpresivos se preguntaron qué tipo de explicación justificaría el hecho de que dos adultos jóvenes corrieran como gansos salvajes y treparan el muro de la residencia del alcalde.

—Llamaremos a la policía.

¿Estar esposado de nuevo en un solo día? 

¡POR FAVOR NO!

Tres puntos suspensivos después...

[...]

Jiang Wanyin empujando a Wuxian: —¡¿Qué demonios estás esperando?! ¡Date prisa!

Wei Ying pasó la otra pierna por el otro lado, quedándose en una posición: sentado sobre el muro y con las piernas colgando en el aire. Miró hacia abajo preparándose para saltar.

—¡Espera Lan Xichen, voy a- 

El más alto que también había trepado (pateando a un par de guardias de paso) no dejó que terminara la frase, sin el más mínimo tacto lo empujó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la demora, no sé si ya lo mencioné en anteriores notas pero estaba algo ocupada por la escuela, espero que disfruten estos tres capítulos, los escribí con mucho amor para ustedes.
> 
> En el capítulo anterior puse que Wifi estudiaría arquitectura pero no me terminó de convencer del todo... así que opté por cambiarlo por Historia del Arte, aún no había hecho mención de ello en la historia por lo que no habrán demasiados cambios, por otro lado, hablando de "cambios", voy a empezar a editar los primeros capítulos, que no cunda el pánico! sólo revisaré horrores ortográficos y esas cosas por el estilo.
> 
> Les deseo muy Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! Lo sé, llegué muy tarde, sorry ;-; 
> 
> Cuídense. 
> 
> Bye...


	15. Chapter 15

-caerme- quiso decir Wei Ying pero, al instante siguiente yacía sobre un arbusto frondoso, sus ojos como espirales girando y diminutas estrellas rotaron alrededor de su cabeza.

Por suerte, el muro tan sólo medía tres metros y medio y entre comillas, el impacto fue "suave"; estaba hasta tal punto desorientado que, ni siquiera se percató de que "Lan Xichen" aterrizaba sobre otro de los arbustos de la misma manera. Tal vez por la adrenalina el más alto pudo salir de aquel trance con mayor rapidez.

—¡Tras ellos!— pronto, más guardias hicieron presencia en la escena.

Jiang Cheng chasqueó la lengua reprimiendo una maldición. El cuerpo de un Wuxian medio inconsciente fue sacudido cual muñeca de trapo, la otra persona lo estaba sujetando de la camisa casi dispuesto a estrangularlo.

—¡MALDITO LOCO, NO TE ATREVAS A DEJARME EN ESTO SOLO!

El chico entre balbuceos: —¡Deja de... sacudirme... ¡Tu también saltaste! Ahora... Ahora los dos estamos en esto... Aghh... Mi cabeza...

—¡Atraes a los problemas como un puto imán, ¿lo sabías?!

—Este... Este humilde pide perdón... Ahhh... ¡Piedad! Creo... ¡Creo que voy a vomitar-

Y solo con escuchar esta última frase Wanyin lo soltó.

_Maldito enfermo._

Con el sonido de pisadas aproximándose hacia ellos, ambos se apresuraron a escabullirse entre los números arbustos y flores del jardín. Manteniendo la cabeza gacha y en posición de cuclillas se ocultaron bajo la sombra de la vegetación.

En poco tiempo, un grupo de guardias llegó desde el flanco derecho y otro grupo desde el izquierdo, de esta forma rodeando el área en el que se encontraban.

Jiang Cheng había perdido casi la mitad del día en la cárcel, aunque se entregará... habían pocas probabilidades de que lo dejarán libre, por otro lado, el imbécil de Wei Wuxian no lo dejaría en paz hasta que encontrara a Xichen, _sólo Dios sabría que mosco lo había picado para que actuara como un demente de un momento a otro,_ así que su única opción era colarse a la mansión Wen y secuestrarse "a sí mismo". Sí, de pronunciar esto en voz alta otros pensarían que estaba loco de remate. Viendo la situación actual, se le ocurrió una sola cosa, así, él buscó la mirada de Wei Ying y este le correspondió con la misma seriedad.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Jiang Cheng respondió secamente: —No— y sin dudarlo, pateó al otro fuera de su escondite, Wei Ying rodó un par de veces como una pelota de golf en el aire antes de aterrizar justo frente a los pies de los centinelas.

Los dos grupos lo observaron a través de las gafas negras, él estaba casi al cien por ciento seguro de que no parpadeaban.

 _"_ _Jodete_ _Xichen"_ murmuró para sus adentros.

Segundos después, Wei Wuxian se encontró corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello y gritando, como si una horda de zombies estuviese yendo tras él.

_**Sólo espera Lan Xichen... Algún día me las vas a pagar.** _

.

.

.

.

En el comedor...

Uno de los guardias que vigilaba la puerta de pronto, abandonó su posición para dirigirse al alcalde, inclinándose ligeramente hacia su oído susurró algo que fue inaudible para el resto de los presentes.

La señora Wen sin poder contener su preocupación le preguntó a su marido al respecto, él le restó importancia pidiéndole que no pensara más en ello y así, el almuerzo continuó sin interrupciones.

Lan Xichen había dejado de tener la vaga sensación de estar en un interrogatorio y empezó a responder a cada una de las preguntas con tal sinceridad, al final de cuentas... se suponía que esto era una actuación ¿no? Por ese motivo no se sintió presionado ante la expresión de desconcierto de la señorita Wen cuando admitió que era un absoluto amante de las novelas románticas, cuando dijo con una ligera sonrisa que la poesía le apasionaba... O cuando recitó un par de versos de memoria para el deleite de quienes lo escuchaban; mientras tanto, a Wen Qing por poco se le salían los ojos de sus cuencas. Por millonesima vez en el día ella pensó: _¡¿Pero qué mierda?!_

—¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta a los dos?— el alcalde miró a su hija y luego a su "yerno", una sonrisa amigable y ojos entrañables— ante el leve asentimiento que recibió por parte de la pareja prosiguió: —¿Ya han pensado en el matrimonio?

_¿Eh...?_

"Jiang Wanyin" había llevado un trozo de pastel a su boca, no tuvo tiempo de quejarse internamente del empalagosa sabor a chocolate desbordándose sobre su lengua, cuando la palabra "matrimonio" alcanzó sus oídos se quedó quieto, petrificado como una estatua, con el cubierto aún dentro de la boca.

El que tuvo una reacción más exagerada fue Wen Ning. El menor ahogándose con su propio bocado se puso tan rojo como la fresa en su respectivo trozo de pastel.

Tristemente, fue ignorado por los presentes.

Wen Qing no pudo evitar ponerse de pie, las manos sobre la mesa y el chirrido de la silla resonó como un eco en la pieza.

—¡Papá!

—¡Querido!— también reclamó la señora Wen.

Lan Huan con dificultad logró tragar aquel bocado de pastel. ¡Recién había conocido a esta chica hace un par de horas y ya lo estaban comprometiendo!

—Linda, ¿qué tiene de malo hacer esa simple pregunta? Me preocupa las intenciones de este joven hacia mi pequeña... Además, si Wen Qing nos está presentando a su novio, debo suponer que ambos ya han hablado sobre formalizar su relación, ¿no es así?

Ciertamente, Qing no había considerado que sus padres esperaban que presentara a quien vendría siendo "su futuro esposo", sólo esperaba callarlos de momento al traer a Jiang Cheng con ella, más adelante pensaría cómo explicarles que su línea de descendencia acabaría con ella y A-Ning... ¿quién iba a pensar que la acorralarían en una situación de lo más vergonzosa?

.

.

.

.

Luego de que Wei Ying abandonara el jardín con una docena de guardias a sus espaldas, Jiang Cheng salió de su escondite.

A la vez que miraba a todas direcciones para cerciorarse de no ser descubierto, Wanyin trató de recrear cada una de las típicas escenas de persecución en las películas de Hollywood en su cabeza. Omitiendo las explosiones por supuesto, hizo lo posible por imaginarse a sí mismo haciendo una entrada épica, ya saben... Escabullirse por un conducto de ventilación, noquear a un guardia y ponerse su uniforme... ¿Sería muy exagerado romper una ventana?

 **Entrada épica y una mierda.** Sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver una ventana abierta de par en par. 

Ah.

Qué oportuno.

Quizás ya no debería de fiarse de esas películas.

Sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto saltó por la ventana hacia el interior.

Lo que encontró, era una cocina.

Numerosos pares de ojos repararon en él. Los chefs parecían suricatas contemplandolo sin pestañear.

_¿Un... ¡¿Un ladrón?! ¡¿Un miembro de la mafia?! ¡¿O... tal vez un espía?!_

El "espía" fingió no sentirse incómodo al ser observado:—Finjan que no me han visto. Solo estoy de paso— dicho esto, caminó con normalidad abandonando la cocina.

[...]

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que informar a Seguridad!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
—Así es, sin embargo... Aún no hemos hablado al respecto. Queremos tomarnos las cosas con calma— Xichen habló en un tono tranquilo, salvando a su "supuesta" novia de un colapso nervioso.

La chica volvió a sentarse, su corazón aún palpitando furiosamente.

El señor Wen: —Tomarse las cosas con calma, eso me parece bien. ¿Puedo preguntar cuánto tiempo van a considerarlo?

Una enorme vena apareció sobre la frente de la chica.

—Papá, es suficiente. Estás incomodando a Jiang Cheng, no sólo a él, también a mí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El hombre soltó una risa y pasó los dedos entre su blanco cabello.

—Sí... Tal vez me sobrepasé un poco. ¡Oh! Este pastel de chocolate está exquisito... ¿no lo creen?

A pesar del tono relajado en la voz del alcalde, todos contuvieron la respiración ante el repentino silencio que había comenzado a asentarse, como un aire venenoso asfixiandolos. Incluso el sonido de los cubiertos contra la porcelana resultó en una tortura interminable.

La señora Wen tosió levemente: —Eh... Hija, ¿por qué no vas a la cocina a pedir que nos sirvan un poco té? ¿Por favor?

Claramente la mujer podría pedírselo a cualquier persona de la servidumbre, aún así, se lo pidió a su hija; la chica supo en seguida que su madre deseaba que abandonara la pieza. Ella dudó por un momento antes de marcharse, le dió una mirada significativa a su amigo esperando no haberlo entregado a esos monstruos en bandeja de plata.

Lan Xichen desde luego, recordó los documentales de _National_ _Geographic_ _._

_Un antílope ante la imponente presencia de dos leones..._

En cambio, pensando que era una buena oportunidad para conocer más a "Jiang Cheng", la señora Wen empezó a charlar con él, asegurándose de que su marido ya no hiciera preguntas incómodas.

.

.

.

.

.

Wen Qing se apresuró hacia la cocina, decidida a no dejar a Jiang Cheng solo tanto tiempo.

No obstante, al doblar la esquina se topó con un completo desconocido.

Este hombre era bastante alto y poseía una buena cantidad de masa muscular, su aspecto era un tanto desaliñado. Era evidente que varias líneas negras cubrían su rostro, el ceño notablemente fruncido, un aura maligna flotando a su alrededor.

Ella no logró reconocerlo. No recordaba que formara parte del grupo de empleados que servía a la familia Wen desde hace años, ni siquiera de entre las personas que habían sido contratadas recientemente.

Algo hizo clic dentro de su mente al recordar el breve intercambio de palabras entre su padre y el guardia.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?

.

.

.

.

Esta vez, "Lan Xichen" contestó sin vacilar: —Un amigo de Jiang Cheng.

Wen Qing reclamó a los cielos.

—¡Oh por favor! Sea lo que necesites de él, que no sea ahora. El sexo puede esperar, ¡largo!— Jiang Cheng estaba un tanto indignado, ¿tal imagen tenía esa estúpida de él?

Se mordió la lengua conteniendo un insulto.

—Lo siento. No puedo esperar— dicho esto rodeó a la chica y siguió caminando, adivinando fácilmente la dirección de la que había venido Wen Qing.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué?

Uno de los tantos novios de ese imbécil... ¡Estaba a punto de exponerla frente a sus padres!

¡Sobre su cadáver!

—¡Oh no! TÚ NO IRÁS A NINGUNA PARTE— y de este modo, con tal terquedad se aferró a uno de los brazos del sujeto tratando de tirar de él en dirección contraria.

Era como una hormiga tratando de derribar un árbol. Esta persona era tan grande y musculosa que, en lugar de ceder avanzó sin dificultad alguna y llevando a rastras a la chica con él.

Jiang Cheng hecho una furia le gritó: —¡ESTORBAS!

—¡TÚ ERES EL QUE ESTORBA MALDITO!— respondió ella con la misma intensidad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Jiang Wanyin, ¿tienes hermanos?

Lan Xichen lo consideró por un momento antes de contestar. Desconocía la identidad de las dos personas en el fondo de pantalla de Jiang Cheng, evidentemente eran cercanos a él, aún así, sin atreverse a ser expuesto decidió decir la verdad nuevamente.

—Mn. Un hermano pequeño. Es bastante serio y educado para su edad.

—¡Adorable! ¿Qué edad tiene?

—15 este año. No dude en preguntar Madam.

—¿Madam? ¡Me haces sonrojar!

El alcalde no se contuvo y rodó los ojos: —Linda...

—¡Calla! Wanyin es un joven bastante educado, ¿qué hizo nuestra hija para ganar su corazón?

Xichen río de forma reservada, por una razón u otra sus ojos vagaron un poco...

Y entonces, su sonrisa se congeló.


	16. Chapter 16

**Azules y dorados se encuentran.**

.

.

.

La puerta fue abierta de golpe.

Tanto el señor como la señora Wen, se vieron obligados a girar la cabeza hacia atrás pero para Xichen, no fue necesario.

Sus pupilas se encogieron al encontrar la mirada de la otra persona al otro lado de la habitación. Él era como un reflejo de sí mismo y a la vez... un completo extraño ante sus ojos. Él jamás había visto ese tipo de expresión en su propia cara, ese tipo de expresión era una a causa de una evidente frustración.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jiang Cheng desde luego, tuvo pensamientos parecidos. Esa persona... Aquel hombre al otro lado de la habitación realmente no se parecía a la imagen que él tenía de sí mismo, en lo absoluto. Cómo un impostor, usaba su piel como si se tratase de un disfraz. Curiosamente, notó que sus ojos azules parecían más claros y pacíficos...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Las diferencias son mínimas pero para ellos son... extremadamente evidentes._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡¿Cómo has podido entrar?!— reclamó uno de los guardias.

—...Por una ventana.

El alcalde se puso de pie y exclamó: —¡Insolente!

Él había estado al tanto de la situación desde hace unos minutos, sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que uno de los intrusos llegaría tan lejos, hasta tenerlo de cara a cara.

.

.

.

A la señora Wen por poco le da un ataque al corazón, y su hijo, Wen Ning... estaba al borde de los nervios, ambos temblaban como si sus cuerpos estuviesen hechos de gelatina, los ojos llorosos y los labios apretados.

Wen Qing en un momento tan crítico como éste se debatía entre reír o llorar, por lo menos... no deseaba rebajarse al estado emocional de este vergonzoso par.

.

.

.

—Necesito refuerzos— El personaje desechable número 1 (el guardia), habló a través del pequeño micrófono.

El susodicho "intruso" entornó los ojos para entonces soltar un suspiro cansado: —En verdad no se preocupen por mí. Solo he venido por él— en seguida sus ojos cayeron sobre cierta persona.

Lan Xichen esbozó una pequeña sonrisa: —Por desgracia, ha venido en un mal momento.

Él era consciente de que no podía marcharse tan simplemente ya que le estaría faltando el respeto a la familia Wen, así que permaneció sentado negándose a marcharse.

Cheng aún en el cuerpo del más alto no pudo evitar contorsionar la cara como un pandillero al que han insultado: —¿Ahhh?

El señor Wen sin poder soportarlo más intervino:

—¡Wanyin!

—¿Sí?  
—¿Sí?— respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, la cara del alcalde se arrugó por la confusión.

Sin pensar mucho en ello, volvió la mirada hacia su "yerno".

—Wanyin... ¿Puedo saber qué tipo de relación tienes con este hombre?

Varias gotitas de sudor se deslizaron por la cara de "Wanyin".

_Oh joven Jiang... ¿Por qué me pones en esta difícil situación?_

Lan Huan jamás habría adivinado que su encuentro sucedería mucho antes de lo esperado, y mucho menos... que sucediera de esta manera... _¿Saben lo raro qué es verte a tí mismo fulminándote/_ ** _matandote_** _con la mirada? ¿Cómo llaman a eso?_ ** _¡¿Auto odio?!_**

Cuando estaba a punto de responder, ¡un sonido abrupto!

Un grupo de guardias entró por la otra puerta escoltando a nada más y menos que a Wei Ying. Su pelo estaba alborotado y su expresión era de un profundo descontento.

—¡Wei Wuxian!— exclamó Wen Qing reconociendo al instante al idiota de su amigo, su padre parpadeó aún más desconcertado.

—A-Qing, ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, es el amigo en común del que les había hablado. Tú también estás aquí, _qué agradable sorpresa..._ — esto último lo murmuró entre dientes mientras apuñalaba con la mirada al otro.

Wei Ying se despeinó el cabello y soltó una breve risa en respuesta, luego volvió la vista hacia "Jiang Cheng" y su sonrisa se ensanchó:

—¡Jiang Cheng!

El Lan recordando al chico de la fotografía supo en seguida que era él, incluso, la forma cómo sonreía era la misma. Le sonrió de vuelta con la misma calidez, las cejas de Wei Wuxian se fruncieron. Lo que Lan Xichen no sabía era que el otro esperaba ser recibido con insultos.

—Sean amigos o no de Wen Qing les pido... que se vayan o llamaré a la policía.

—Señor alcalde, esto es un malentendido.

Quiso explicar Wei Ying pero el señor Wen en seguida estalló:

—¡Irrumpieron en mi casa como un par de delincuentes! ¡¿cómo esperan que no lo malinterprete?!

—¡Papá-

—¡¿Este tipo de amistades son las que tienes Wen Qing?!

—Por supuesto que no papá, es más, mañana los borraré de mi lista de contactos.

—¡Oye!— se quejó Wuxian siendo totalmente ignorado por la chica.

Por otra parte, la señora Wen ya había recuperado la compostura y observaba expectante la escena. El pequeño Wen Ning ladeó la cabeza sin terminar de comprender del todo lo que estaba aconteciendo.

—Señor Wen por favor tranquilícese—Xichen (quién ya se había puesto de pie) intervino en un tono conciliador—, vamos a sentarnos... Y a tomarnos las cosas con calma...

Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo de Jiang Cheng al escuchar ese tipo de tono tan meloso en su voz. Una vena gigantesca se hinchó sobre su cabeza.

—Jiang Cheng tiene razón, lo que necesitas es sentarte por un momento...

La vena se volvió más grande.

—Wen Qing, no me trates como un anciano.

Y más grande...

La señora Wen: —A-Qing ya hablamos de esto, ya sabes lo mal que se pone tu padre cuando lo tratas como el anciano que es.

Más grande...

—Linda... no me estás ayudando.

Wei Ying sin poderlo contener más empezó a retorcerse de la risa. Sus carcajadas resonaron en los oídos de Cheng...

...

La vena se hizo mucho más grande, su frente era tan roja que uno podría freír un huevo en ella.

Finalmente, Jiang Cheng explotó.

—¡¿TODOS QUIEREN CALLARSE?!

Las cinco personas- excluyendo a Wen Ning quién no había hecho ni el más mínimo ruido- se congelaron y cerraron sus bocas al instante, los ojos clavados en este sujeto grande y musculoso...

—¡Tú!— su dedo señalaba a Lan Xichen. La ira desbordándose como llamas en sus orbes dorados.

—¿Yo?— el otro contestó señalándose a sí mismo.

—¡Tú... ¡Tú vendrás conmigo! Me importa un carajo lo que tú o los demás piensen— él se aproximó con decisión a Xichen sin despegar la vista ni un solo momento.

Por primera vez, la expresión del Lan se endureció, su ceño estaba fruncido muy ligeramente. Él tampoco apartó la mirada.

—Wanyin, tranquilízate.

Los presentes: ¡¿Wanyin?!

La cara del mencionado se tornó el doble de fea. Ya se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de Lan Huan.

—¿Acaso no lo ves?— se burló—. ¡Estoy bastante tranquilo!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jiang Cheng enfurecido sujetó al impostor de la muñeca tirando de él con una fuerza aterradora.

En una fracción de segundo, todo se congeló.

Lan Xichen en el cuerpo del menor reaccionó retrocediendo de forma instintiva, su brazo alzado en "V" y los dedos apretados en un puño y el otro brazo tenso al lado de la cintura, en este instante él poseía una menor altura por lo que se vió obligado a levantar el mentón para encarar al otro; sus ojos se ampliaron y sus pupilas se encogieron. El cabello negro él mismo lo había peinado hacia atrás con un poco de cera y sin embargo, a causa de la brusquedad de dichos movimientos un par de mechones habían caído sobre su cara, uno besando uno de sus pómulos y el otro creando una curva por encima de la nariz.

Por otro lado, Jiang Cheng con el cuerpo del otro se le veía más imponente, una espalda ancha y brazos tonificados, sus dedos fuertemente encerrados en la muñeca del otro; ojos afilados como un par de cuchillas, las cejas arrugadas en un par de diagonales y los labios lo suficientemente abiertos para dejar a la vista una dentadura apretada. El pelo desordenado, mechones cayendo por todos lados. Su piel era extremadamente pálida así que un ligero rubor se asentó sobre el área de la nariz y ambas mejillas, su propia emoción lo había agitado y dejado en este vergonzoso estado. Al contar con mayor estatura tuvo la oportunidad de mirar desde lo alto al sujeto ocupando su cuerpo como si fuera suyo.

Con el tiempo congelado, sus respiraciones de repente se sincronizaron, dos órganos latentes marcharon al mismo ritmo como dos instrumentos haciéndose compañía en la misma pieza. Un poderoso vértigo, todo comenzó a dar vueltas, una explosión de colores fríos siendo mezclados en el interior de un tornado.

Cuando Jiang Cheng abrió los ojos, se encontró con la escena dónde a él lo sujetaban de la muñeca, la persona frente a él no era un reflejo y mucho menos una alucinación, era el verdadero Lan Xichen en carne y hueso.

El primer Lan parpadeó varias veces, sin la capacidad de lograr procesar del todo lo que había sucedido ahora. Ya no le sujetaban la mano, al contrario, ahora él era el que tomaba de la muñeca a Jiang Cheng.

Uno mirando al otro y viceversa, la estupefacción claramente grabada en sus caras.

Xichen percatándose de que sus dedos estaban dejando marcas rojas en la piel del menor sintió un pinchazo de culpa y lo soltó.

Otra explosión de colores, la sensación de ser arrastrados, de ser succionados por una aspiradora gigantesca, el suelo temblando bajo sus pies.

Lan Xichen recuperó el conocimiento, lo primero que vio fue a sí mismo. Su vista recayó sobre sus manos: unas manos más pequeñas que las suyas.

_Oh no... Había vuelto a poseer el cuerpo del joven Jiang._

Jiang Cheng respondió de la misma manera, observando sus propias extremidades.

 _Diablos, no de nuevo_.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que ni siquiera estaban seguros de cómo es que había sucedido. 

Fue en el preciso instante en el que se tocaron, ¿no...?

.

.

.

.

Lan Xichen aún lo dudaba, aún así, no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar por sorpresa a Jiang Cheng al acunar sus dos manos con las suyas.

Dos juegos de discos- azules y dorados- se abrieron de par en par, ambos sujetos fueron arrastrados por un vértigo.

En el siguiente instante, Jiang Cheng ya había regresado a su cuerpo al igual que Lan Xichen.

Jiang Cheng con sus ojos azules miró a Lan Xichen y Lan Xichen con sus ojos dorados le devolvió la mirada a Jiang Cheng, ambos, desconcertados por este extraño giro de acontecimientos.

El más bajo había adoptado la posición de acunar las manos del más alto, y este último se dejó sostener pasivamente.

Tal pose vista desde el exterior, recordaba a una silenciosa súplica. Así, se quedaron petrificados.

.

.

.

.

.

La señora Wen no pudo evitar reproducir en su mente el instrumental de la novela de las 7, este ambiente sin duda alguna... ¡era perfecto para una escena romántica!

¡LA ESCENA!

.

.

Xichen pensó que las palmas del joven Jiang eran un poco más pequeñas que las suyas, él ya las había calzado como un par de guantes no obstante, ahora que había recuperado su cuerpo, el interactuar con ellas desde este punto de vista resultó un tanto extraño para él, las callosidades que había considerado como suyas hace tan sólo unos segundos de pronto, se volvieron ajenas y además, actualmente raspaban contra su piel. Jamás se imaginó llegar a experimentar una sensación como ésta.

Y en cuanto a Jiang Cheng, no le sorprendió que las manos de Xichen fueran más grandes que las suyas, cuando despertó en ese cuerpo para él había sido evidente, aún así, su corazón se sintió nauseabundo ante la idea de estar sosteniendo al otro como una "doncella suplicante", sobre todo, cuando la piel del "apuesto príncipe" era mucho más suave y tierna que la suya...

Tomarse de las manos con un desconocido era evidentemente incómodo, ambos deseaban dar la retirada pero decidieron no hacerlo por el momento.

Habían presenciado dos cambios en lo que tomaba soltar medio suspiro, la cuestión era... ¿El contacto piel contra piel era el desencadenante?

Cheng se alejó con suavidad, creando la distancia de un milímetro, no, dos milímetros, su piel se separó de la otra, casi como el simple hecho de entre abrir los labios ligeramente. El mayor observó expectante. Otro vértigo los envolvió.

Un parpadeo. Lan Xichen regresó al cuerpo de un universitario de 19 años y Jiang Cheng ocupó el cuerpo de un adulto de 26.

Lan Xichen acortó por segunda vez la distancia, esta vez sus dedos se entrelazaron con fuerza, Jiang Cheng en el cuerpo del más alto jadeó debido a la sorpresa, llegó el tercer vértigo.

Estaban en sus respectivos cuerpos, otra vez. Cheng le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Lan Xichen, entrelazar sus manos de esta forma... ¡qué descaro! El otro contestó cerrando los ojos y levantando ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios sintiéndose satisfecho por encontrar dicha resolución sin pasar por tantas complicaciones, si se quedaban así podrían ser ellos mismos sin problema...

Espera.

[...]

¿...Eso significaba tener que tomarse de la mano para toda la vida?

Después de que la sonrisa de Xichen se congelara en su rostro, las comisuras de sus labios cayeron como un par de flores cabizbajas.

Jiang Cheng había tenido el mismo pensamiento por lo que su expresión estaba seria.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, había un acuerdo tácito entre ellos, un entendimiento mutuo que no necesitó de palabras. Un acuerdo. Más tarde hablarían al respecto, por ahora, tendrían que ver el modo de lidiar con la situación que tenían de frente.

.

.

.

.

Ninguno era consciente de que se habían vuelto el centro de atención...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wen Qing abría y cerraba la boca una y otra vez, sin la más remota idea de qué decir a continuación.

El señor Wen no parpadeaba. Su esposa, con una mano en el pecho observó atenta sin perderse de nada.

Y Wen Ning, él seguía sin entender nada de nada...

.

.

.

.

En cuanto a Wei Wuxian, había un misterioso aire en su mirada.


End file.
